Orderly Madness, the Melody of Chaos
by Sharo-Chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Suite de  Empathy. La paix fragile de la Soul Society est brisée par une série de meurtres. Au loin, un visge oublié revient pour se venger. Et un profond désespoir attend de saluer un certain shinigami remplaçant. IchiHitsu   GinKira ByaRen
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Orderly Madness, the Melody oh Chaos (Folie Ordonnée, la Mélodie du Chaos)  
><strong>Série:<strong> Suite de _Empathy_  
><strong>Auteur:<strong> Kanon  
><strong>Traductrice :<strong> Sharo-Chan  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance / Suspense (Ajouter Tendresse/Lemon/Mystère/Angst)  
><strong>Note:<strong> NC-17 (et pour une bonne raison)  
><strong>Couple<strong> **:** Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toshiro  
><strong>AvertissementDisclaimer:** Inspiré de Bleach (Note de la trad : L'histoire appartient à Kanon, seul la traduction est de moi).  
><strong>Distribution:<strong> Fanfiction et LJ

**Spoilers:** Soul Society / Arrancar / Arc Hueco Mundo  
><strong>Avertissements:<strong> Lire le prologue N/A (Note de l'auteur)

**Résumé:** La paix fragile régnant dans la Soul Society est brisée par des meurtres inquiétants. Au loin, un visage oublié revient pour se venger. Et un profond désespoir attend de saluer un certain shinigami remplaçant.

**Rating du C****hapitre:** PG-15 pour la violence  
><strong>Résumé du chapitre:<strong> La guerre est finie. Et maintenant, une nouvelle menace s'étant au dessus du Seireitei.

**Dédicace:** Pour mon ami, K que je suis parvenu à corrompre et à introduire dans le monde du yaoi, pour supporter mes moments de folie et m'aider de plusieurs façons pour l'histoire.

**Note de l'Auteur:** Bonjour, tout le monde, ce n'est Kanon / HeukYa.

Je reviens donc ici à nouveau, avec une suite pour _Empathy._ Le prologue résume vaguement ce qui s'était passé dans la préquelle, mais il serait utile d'avoir lu _Empathy_ avant de lire cette fic car il ya beaucoup de références à ce qui s'est passé dans la première histoire.

Cette histoire contiendra des affaires criminelles (ex : meurtres, etc) et des descriptions assez détaillées de corps mutilés. Je le dis maintenant, ce n'est pas classé M sans raison. S'il y a des avertissements supplémentaires nécessaires, ils seront ajoutés au début des chapitres.

Et aussi, contrairement à _Empathy__, Orderly Madness_ se passe dans la Soul Society alors nous allons voir de nombreux Shinigamis, **de nouveaux couples** seront introduits dans cette histoire, le plus important étant GinxKira. ByaxRen peuvent aussi faire leurs apparitions et des indices de ShuuxYumi si l'histoire le permet, mais l'histoire sera une IchixHitsu -duh- et centrée sur beaucoup d'intrigue.

Sur cette histoire, je ne peux pas promettre des mises à jour rapides pour des raisons personnelles mais je vais faire de mon mieux. S'il vous plaît reviewez car c'est ce que qui fait vivre mes muses et elles ont eu des temps vraiment difficiles, ceux qui lisent l'empathie, vous avez été formidables avec votre soutien, j'espère que cette histoire est assez bonne pour justifier vos efforts pour nourrir à nouveau mes muses.

* * *

><p><strong>::::: Orderly Madness, the Melody of Chaos par Kanon - Prologue :::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Parfois, des choses inattendues peuvent survenir à partir d'une série d'événements inattendus; cela s'applique certainement à la relation particulière qu'entretiennent un inhabituel substitut shinigami et un capitaine prodige du Gotei 13.<p>

Une simple et bête rencontre entre une femme shinigami et un remarquable jeune garçon humain allait mener à une série d'événements imprévisibles, attisés par la trahison inattendue d'Aizen, et c'est au milieu de tous ces événements chaotiques que Kurosaki Ichigo et Hitsugaya Toshiro se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. À l'époque, leur relation n'était rien d'autre que celle de simples connaissances.

Lorsque la Soul Society commença à être attaqué par des Arrancars quelque temps après le départ des traîtres, le Gotei 13 n'en fut pas trop surpris. Après tout, ils l'avaient plus ou moins prévu dès qu'ils avaient découvert la puissance du Hougyouku. Cependant la puissance des Arrancars était certainement plus qu'une simple une petite surprise. Ils étaient étonnamment puissants, l'un d'eux fut assez fort pour obliger le capitaine prodige de la 10ème division à déchaîner la technique ultime de son zanpakutou, risquant des séquelles inconnues.

Personne, pas même Hitsugaya lui-même, n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un effet secondaire si particulier soit possible au _Kuroi_ (AN: noir) Hyourinmaru; l'empathie. Voyant que ses capacités empathiques fonctionnaient uniquement sur ceux possédant un reiatsu (ce dont le Seireitei était rempli) et qu'elles étaient liées au niveau des réserves de pouvoir, à ce moment là complètement drainées, du capitaine Shinigami, Unohana proposa une option de traitement qu'Hitsugaya se trouva incapable de négocier; un long rétablissement dans le monde humain chez nul autre que Kurosaki Ichigo.

Un grand nombre d'événements imprévus eurent lieu au cours des mois passés mais certains -ou plutôt, un grand nombre de personnes- diraient que le plus inattendu fut la manière dont la relation entre l'imprudent et bruyant substitut shinigami et l'irritable capitaine prodige changea en cours de temps.

C'est ce qu'ils diraient certainement, seulement s'ils étaient mis au courant de ce changement.

Ce fut l'adolescente aux cheveux orange qui fut le premier à développer des sentiments inattendus pour sa charge pendant le séjour soudain du capitaine chez lui. Grâce aux attaques imprévisibles des Hollows et Espada, ces sentiment grandir aussi chez le prodige des glaces, et après de nombreux débats internes, Hitsugaya Toshiro finit par accepter l'affection de Kurosaki Ichigo et un petit réconfort dans son étreinte chaleureuse. Matsumoto réussit à ajouter sa propre surprise au mélange en les surprenant tous deux lors d'un de leurs bon moments, faisant d'elle la première au courant de ce dernier changement dans leur relation.

Il y eut un événement sortant du lot de tous ces incidents inattendus que le petit génie réussit à prédire: la découverte de son état inhabituel par Aizen et l'intérêt que celui-ci allait y porter, ce qui aboutit au kidnapping des deux Shinigamis. Et si elle était prédite, la situation pouvait alors être préparé à l'avance, du moins autant que possible, et cette fois, se fut Aizen qui fut confronté à ce qu'il avait considéré comme une conséquence impossible quand l'ensemble du Gotei 13 arriva à Hueco Mundo en temps record, les deux amants révélant enfin leur plan secret. Ce ne fut pas de cette façon que chacun des deux camps avaient imaginé le début de la guerre néanmoins c'était une déclaration de guerre et les deux forces s'affrontèrent dans un combat brutal. C'était la guerre ultime qui déciderait du sort à la fois le monde humain et de la Soul Society.

Quand il s'agit d'une guerre, il n'y a rien que vous pouvez prendre pour acquis. Une guerre comporte trop de hasards, trop de chaos pour que quiconque puisse prédire quoi que ce soit, et l'un de ces hasard est le niveau de résolution de chacun, que l'on soit shinigami ou humain. Après une rencontre inattendue avec Hinamori Momo et un adieu douloureux, Hitsugaya et Kurosaki étaient plus déterminés que jamais à gagner contre Aizen.

La lutte longue et difficile contre Aizen se termina quand Hitsugaya recouru à leur dernier Joker, _Kuroi_ Hyourinmaru, qui suite à la mort d'Aizen mena à la dégénérescence inattendue des Arrancars et au retour des Espadas à leur état de Hollows. Ce fut un tournant important pour le reste du Gotei 13 et la guerre se termina, les Shinigamis victorieux se tenant debout, grâce à une 'cascade' gardée jusque là secrète par les deux shinigamis kidnappés.

Drainés, fatigués, tristes mais heureux, les deux amants commencèrent à récupérer à la Soul Society avant de retourner dans le monde réel étant donné que l'empathie du capitaine des glaces était revenue. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Hitsugaya ne retourne à la Soul Society, ayant fait une récupération relativement rapide, et le jour du départ, Ichigo eut une autre énorme surprise (et peut-être, l'image mentale d'une sculpture de glace lui ressemblant curieusement) quand il découvrit que Urahara, Ishida, Sado et Inoue avaient vu leurs supposés 'adieux privés'.

La guerre était finie. Aizen était mort, ainsi que Tousen. Ichimaru avait abandonné son statut d'espion et avait été rétabli à son poste de capitaine de la 3ème division. La Soul Society commença à retrouver son calme une fois que tous les postes vacants de capitaines et vice-capitaines furent remplis. Avec Hitsugaya enfin de retour après sa longue absence de presque un an, le Gotei 13 était à présent complet et la Soul Society avait enfin la chance de revenir à la normalité, quelque chose qu'ils avaient perdu depuis la première intrusion de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tout du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

C'est ce qui aurait dû être. Après tout, les déserteurs étaient morts et le Hougyouku était détruit. Avec toutes les menaces possibles disparues, tout ce qui était attendu par les Shinigamis était les attaques habituelles de hollows, la paperasse habituelle et dans certains cas, les habituelles fêtes imbibées d'alcool.

Cependant, il allait falloir un peu de temps avant que la vie ne devienne à nouveau paisible.

Et cette fois, un certain suppléant shinigami allait apprendre le vrai sens du 'pur désespoir'.

-Xxxxxxxxxx- IchiHitsu- xxxxxxxxxx-

_"A bientôt." _

_Hitsugaya sourit bien que ses yeux d'émeraude trahissaient le véritable bonheur qu'avaient provoqué les mots d'Ichigo. _

_"A bientôt." _

_Puis il fut parti, ainsi que son reiatsu glacial et son parfum frais. Mais Ichigo n'était pas triste ou déprimé. Il savait qu'il pourrait à nouveau voir son amant. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps devant eux, cette séparation n'était qu'une goute d'eau. Bon sang, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux. _

_Ichigo sourit. L'éternité, huh? C'est sonnait vraiment très bien, décida t-il en se retournant pour aller trouver Urahara. Une chose était sûre. _

_Il allait maintenant passer beaucoup de temps à la Soul Society._

-Xxxxxxxxxx- IchiHitsu -xxxxxxxxxx -

C'était une nuit noire, pas plus étrange que toute autre nuit au Seireitei. Les ailes sombres de la nuit profonde engloutissaient les bâtiments dans ses ombres étranges, où même la lune n'osait faire la lumière.

C'était une nuit noire, pas plus étrange que toute autre nuit au Seireitei. Où certains, ou plutôt de nombreux Shinigamis, jouissaient d'une bonne fin de soirée en compagnie d'une grande quantité de saké dans les nombreux pubs et bars dispersés à travers la Soul Society. Cependant il était maintenant l'heure où même les plus gros buveurs parmi les shinigamis étaient soit retournés à leurs quartiers soit, plus probablement, simplement effondrés quelque part dans l'une des nombreuses rues qui composaient le labyrinthe protégeant le noyau du Seireitei, où tous les bureaux des divisions du Gotei 13 étaient placés.

Dans l'une de ces dites rues se trouvait l'un de ces shinigamis susmentionnés, ivre jusqu'au cou, fredonnant une mélodie d'un ton faux, tout en zigzagant à travers la route qui semblait soudainement être devenue particulièrement bancale, s'appuyant au mur avant de risquer de se cogner dedans et de très probablement s'assommer.

Il venait à nouveau de passer une soirée géniale avec ses potes dans un nouveau bar qui était réputé pour avoir de superbes filles. Eh bien, la rumeur n'était pas tout à fait fausse mais se n'était pas non plus comme si les filles se précipitaient avec empressement dans ses bras, lui demandant de les toucher, battant pour lui leurs longs -et bien sûr, faux- cils avec des gloussements pratiqués. Il s'amusait bien plus quand ses subordonnées femmes jappaient après l'une de ses mauvaises surprises et que leurs yeux lui envoyaient des poignards quand il tentait de glisser son bras autour de leurs fines tailles ou de pincer la courbe de leurs fesses. Il sourit en se souvenant notamment des seins ronds et fermes une recrue sur lesquels il avait presque pu poser la main.

Néanmoins, le bar avait sans aucun doute un bon saké, ça il pouvait l'accorder, et maintenant il était un homme heureux avec une dernière bouteille de saké se balançant dangereusement dans sa main. La seule chose dont-il s'inquiétait pour l'instant était de savoir s'il serait réveillé à temps pour son travail demain, mais ce ne serait pas vraiment pas la fin du monde même si il arrivait un peu en retard. Sifflant une autre gorgée de saké, il tentait de récupérer son équilibre quand sa vision tourbillonnante fit finalement cas du fait que quelqu'un se trouvait dans la rue, caché dans l'ombre des murs. Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises pour s'assurer qu'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un avant de joyeusement agiter le bras, pensant que peut-être la nuit n'était pas encore terminée.

"Hah? Yo, un autre compagnon de beuverie, n'est-ce pas? Hahahahaha! Où vas-tu po…"

Il n'eu pas la chance de finir sa phrase. Il n'eu même pas la chance de voir qui était son 'compagnon de beuverie' qu'il était déjà poignardé dans le cou.

D'épais, visqueux ruisseaux rouges coulaient de la lame de métal étincelante qui avait percé le cou de part en part. Il n'y eut pas de quinte de toux sanglante, de gargouillement, ni même un cri. Le shinigami qui était vivant il y a une seconde, était à présent mort. Personne ne vit quoi que ce soit, personne n'entendit quoi que ce soit, seule la sombre déesse de la nuit noire assista à l'assassina silencieux se déroulant sous ses ailes irrégulières.

Avec un écœurant son ressemblant à un 'ploc', la lame sortie du cou dans un mouvement vif avant même que le sang n'ait atteint la garde et le corps tomba mollement sur le sol avec léger 'bruit sourd'. Le sombre liquide rouge coulait sous forme de petites gouttelettes qui rejoignaient la flaque grandissant lentement sur le sol, puis tout à coup, un doux et léger fredonnement, qui n'était pas à sa place par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer, rompit à nouveau le silence de la nuit, accompagné par les sons horribles d'os brisés. Après un court moment, le fredonnement cessa aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé et en l'espace de seulement quelques secondes, la figure voilée disparu, la rue retomba dans un silence serein, comme si rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire n'avait eu lieu.

Seul le regard vide du corps mutilé, trempant dans son propre sang noir, regardait dans la direction par laquelle le mystérieux meurtrier avait disparu, comme s'il en imprégnait l'image dans le cerveau sans vie comme s'il savait qu'il serait le seul témoin de l'événement, de l'assassin.

Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le tueur inconnu.

Après tout, les morts ne parlent pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice<strong> : Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de la suite d'Empathy. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Je sais que j'ai dis 1er janvier et que l'on est le 1er… février (au soir). Que dire à part que je me suis laissé aller un mois pour bien me reposer et oublier un moment tout type de traduction (sachant se qui m'attendait) et qu'au moment de me remettre je me suis aperçue que mes partielles étaient quasiment là. Lorsque tout à a nouveau été calme on était vers le 10 janvier et vu que je n'avais pas fini la traduction du chapitre, plutôt que de me dépêcher de le faire, et après ne pas avoir le temps pour finir le chap 2 pour le 1er février, j'ai préférer prendre un mois de retard pour décompresser des exams et me remettre dans l'idée d'un nouveau chapitre chaque premier du mois.

Les chapitres suivant vont être long et parfois (pour moi et ma traduction) un peu confus alors je compte sur vos encouragements.

Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que je suis un peu 'inquiète' car l'auteur n'a pas posté de nouveau chapitre depuis longtemps (plus précisément depuis bientôt 3 ans) et que je n'ai pas réussi à contacter l'auteur (notamment pour confirmer l'autorisation de traduire cette suite. Normalement c'était d'accord mais je voulais reconfirmer, n'ayant pas de contrordre je considère un oui à moins que l'auteur ne me dise le contraire) alors j'ai peur que cette fic ne soit abandonnée.

Elle comporte quand même 23 chapitres et 150.000 mots (arrondit) alors je crois que ça vaut quand même le coup de traduire (pour info, Empathie avait 25 chap. et 114.000 mots, ça vous donne une idée du travail de traduction, moins de chapitre + plus de mots = chapitres beaucoup plus long)


	2. Retour à la Soul Society

**Orderly Madness, the Melody of Chaos [# 01 /?]**  
><strong>Chapitre rating:<strong> M pour la description gore  
><strong>Avertissement spécifique au chapitre:<strong> Description de corps mutilés et une mention de GinxKira  
><strong>Spoiler spécifiques au chapitre:<strong> Arc Bounto pour les téléspectateurs de l'anime

**Résumé du chapitre:** Enfin de retour à son poste, Hitsugaya commence une nouvelle journée aux paisibles heures du matin. Cependant, sa tranquillité est écourtée par une nouvelle indésirable.

**Remarque de l'auteur:**

…Les attentes sont plutôt effrayantes et elles me mettent beaucoup de pression. Je peux seulement espérer que cette histoire sera à la hauteur de l'anticipation… / gouttes de sueur / Comme avec Empathy, ça peut prendre un certain temps pour les choses se mettent pleinement en marche, mais s'il vous plaît continuez de lire. Voici quelques faits qui vous aideront à comprendre l'histoire.

1. Selon l'Arc Bounto, il y a des districts dans le Seireitei, comme dans le Rukongai. Sauf indication contraire, les districts dans cette fiction vont se référer à ceux du Seireitei, pas du Rukongai.

2. Ichinose Maki est un personnage de l'Arc Bounto. Pour ceux qui ne lisent que les mangas, Ichinose Maki est un shinigami déserteur avec un zanpakutou de type lumière, ce qui lui permet de se rendre invisible. Il s'était autrefois glissé dans le Seireitei et à ce moment-là, le Senkaimon s'était ouvert alors qu'apparemment personne ne passait par la porte. Il avait également posé des bombes autour du Senzaikyuu, les bombes ont été une démonstration de sa présence et une déclaration de guerre, en d'autres termes, les dommages causés par les explosions n'étaient pas le but principal.

3. L'Onmitsukidou correspond pour faire court aux Forces Spéciales dans cette fiction, je lui ai aussi donné la tâche de 'police de la Soul Society', donc les enquêtes font parti de leurs attributions de travail. Toutefois, lorsque l'implication d'une force extérieure est suspectée, l'enquête est passé au Gotei 13 dont le travail consiste à s'occuper des 'monstres'.

4. Umesada Toshimori est en réalité un personnage original de l'Arc Soul Society Il s'agit d'un gars gros et laid qui avait attaqué Inoue jusqu'à ce qu'Ishida intervienne.

5. Au début du Bleach original (manga), vous vous souvenez que dans l'école, Ichigo et ses amis ont regardé une liste des niveaux des élèves, collée sur un mur. C'est l'évaluation de tous les élèves de l'année -ce qui fait d'Ishida le meilleur élève de toute son année et c'est sacrément difficile à faire, surtout au lycée (si vous en savez un peu sur l'éducation en Asie, vous devez comprendre)-. Si vous y pensez, notre Fraisy est assez bon, lui aussi.

(NdT/Note de la Traductrice : Ichigo signifie 15, 1(ichi)5(go) ou fraise. Son surnom anglais est Strawberry, soit fraise mais pour que ça fasse un surnom en français je l'ai changé par Fraisy)

Mes muses se nourrissent de vos reviews alors elles sont vitales à mon inspiration, tout autant que l'image d'Hitsu sur mon mobile ... / bave /

**Remarque de la traductrice :**

Je suis désolée pour le passage en italique qui peut sembler assez mal traduit mais étant 'hors-contexte', je ne peux pas réajuster comme je le fais d'habitude, je travail un peu en aveugle

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Sarah-chan **: Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Je tente de publier chaque premier du mois ^^

**mlle driiing** : Je suis contente que 'Empathy' t'ai plu. Cette fic est vraiment intéressante même si elle n'est pas fini (et j'ai peur que ce se soit jamais le cas) mais comme elle est pas mal avancée (plus longue qu'Empathy) je pense que ça vaut quand même le coup de traduire.

**Sachan** : En fait, à l'origine 'Empathy' n'avait pas de suite. C'est une histoire que l'auteur avait imaginé à part mais si j'ai bien compris, étant donné le succès d'Empathy, il a adapté l'histoire pour en faire une suite. Merci pour tes encouragements

**Laine** : Je vais répéter ce que j'ai dis pour "mlle driiing", c'est vrai que c'est domage que la suite ne soit pas publié, mais l'histoire est quand même assez longue pour qu'on ait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent et j'espère encore (même si je pense qu'il y a peu de chance) que l'auteur faisse une réapparition.

* * *

><p><strong>:::::Orderly Madness, the Melody of Chaos par Kanon Ch.1 :::::<strong>

_**Retour à la Soul Society**_

* * *

><p><em>"Cette nuit sera la dernière nuit, j'en ai peur… Mais je vais te montrer ma gratitude pour notre bon moment tu mérites au moins ça."<em>

_Une écœurante voix douce raisonna dans la pièce sombre et silencieuse, mais aucune réponse ne vint._ _C'était comme s'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la pièce, mais il y en avait assurément une autre._ _Un léger rir_e_ suivit les mots semblant murmurés, non dérangé par le silence._

_"…Qui…_ _êtes-vous…?"_

-Xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu- xxxxxxxxxX-

Les sourcils d'Hitsugaya se froncèrent, leurs extrémités tiquant alors qu'il serrait les dents. Ignorant les signes précurseurs d'une migraine, le capitaine irrité entra dans le bureau administratif qui était une nouvelle fois envahi de piles de papiers, certaines perchées dangereusement sur de très petites surfaces, quelques coins de papiers blancs étaient visibles dans des endroits des plus étranges, et certaines colonnes étaient même plus grandes que lui -et ce n'était _pas_ seulement parce qu'il mesurait 1m33-. En regardant les piles sur son bureau, le bureau de Matsumoto, la petite table devant de canapé et le canapé, il se demanda pendant une seconde s'il devrait se sentir reconnaissant qu'il n'y ait pas en plus des piles sur le plancher.

Peu de temps après son retour à la Soul Society, Matsumoto s'était lavé les mains –aux sens propre _et_ figuré; quelque chose à propos de papiers et d'encres intoxiquant sa belle peau- du travail administratif. Le travail résultant auquel le jeune prodige avait dû faire face pouvait sans risque être étiqueté 'd'irréel', mais en fait cela avait aidé le capitaine de la dixième division à retomber dans sa routine quotidienne avec une surprenante facilité. Il s'agissait de sa normalité et qu'il le veuille ou non, il en avait définitivement pris l'habitude.

Avec un petit soupir, Hitsugaya se fit une tasse de son thé vert préféré avant de s'asseoir à la table pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Le consciencieux capitaine s'était aujourd'hui réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude alors que la division était anormalement tranquille dans un tel calme, il sera probablement en mesure de venir à bout d'une bonne partie de ces documents. Cette tranquillité ne durera cependant pas longtemps, se dit-il avec un léger froncement de sourcils, et il s'apprêtait à ramasser la première feuille sur l'une des nombreuses piles quand les pétillants yeux émeraude remarquèrent une enveloppe blanche posée sur le dessus. Hitsugaya sourit doucement avec un léger pouffement il savait déjà de qui elle était.

Et bien, il n'y avait pas de mal à consacrer quelques minutes de ce précieux silence pour l'amour d'un certain idiot, décida Hitsugaya. Il ouvrit donc l'enveloppe et déplia le papier à l'intérieur. La tête couronnée de blanc inclinée en l'arrière et reposant sur le dossier de la chaise, le shinigami en souriant tient le papier blanc d'une main, la tasse de thé dans l'autre. Depuis qu'il était revenu à la Soul Society, un certain substitut shinigami s'était trouvé une passion soudaine pour l'écriture et le distant capitaine de la dixième division était plutôt amusé de ces lettres fréquentes et interminables. Les yeux turquoise commencèrent à glisser sur le papier alors qu'il buvait son thé, le goût amer mais apaisant du liquide vert clair le réchauffant de l'intérieur en ce matin de début de l'hiver.

'Toshiro,

Je t'avais dit que ma famille allait venir au cours du dimanche dernier, n'est-ce pas? Papa a réussi à casser la porte d'entrée de mon appartement, cet imbécile. Comme si devoir la remplacer une fois n'était pas suffisant. Mon appartement a subit trop de maltraitances cette année.

Tout est pratiquement pareil à l'école nous avons eut nos derniers examens avant les vacances d'hiver. J'ai fait mieux que la dernière fois, je suis le 18ème de notre année. Sado est classé dixième, Inoue a terminé deuxième et bien sûr elle est juste après le stupide Quincy. Nous étions en train de parler de ce qui se serait passé si tu étais toujours là. Tu aurais pu battre Ishida, et là _ça,_ ça aurait pu être intéressant. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que ce putain de Quincy m'ait demandé si notre relation était 'consentie'.

Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils et grogna en même temps. Lorsque Kurosaki lui avait écrit la première fois et lui avait parlé de la caméra d'Urahara qui avait indiscrètement observé leurs adieux, Hitsugaya avait simplement écrit en retour qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'avertir le sournois propriétaire du shoten du danger auquel il pourrait faire face -seulement _pourrait_ – s'il venait à mettre son pied dans le Seireitei.

Peu de temps après, Urahara effectuait sa première visite à la Soul Society depuis son exil pour rencontrer Ukitake, mais il se retrouva enfermé dans un glacial et solide bloc de glace dès qu'il fut sorti du Senkaimon et par la suite, pendant plusieurs jours, tous les Shinigamis passant par la Porte eurent la vision plutôt amusante de l'ex-capitaine de la 12ème division avec l'expression d'un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture inscrite sur le visage. Personne ne comprenait ce qui avait amené le célèbre prodige à un tel niveau de colère mais personne ne pensa – ou du moins n'eut le cran - à demander quoi que se soit; tout le monde était sûr que le capricieux propriétaire du shoten l'avait lui-même cherché.

'Au passage, je passerai ce samedi et resterai le week-end puis-ce que les examens sont terminés. Prends ton week-end sauf si la Soul Society vient à entrer en guerre. J'ai passé toutes mes visites coincé dans ton bureau à jusqu'à maintenant, et je ne me plain pas tant que je peux rester près de toi, mais bon, ait un peu de pitié pour ton petit-ami qui étudie si dur. J'ai été privé de mes doses pendant trop longtemps.

Ichigo'

Hitsugaya grogna à la dernière ligne; 'doses' était bien la stupide façon de son amant de dire… et bien, beaucoup de choses qui généralement impliquaient ses mains calleuses, son nez et ses lèvres légèrement gercées. Les yeux vert-mer regardèrent les alentour de la salle, cherchant quelque chose – quoi que ce soit – pouvant lui indiquer quel jour on était.

Ces derniers mois, depuis qu'il était revenu, le jeune shinigami n'avait pas pris un seul jour de congé sachant que sa division avait un besoin urgent de l'attention de son capitaine. Matsumoto avait sans nul doute fait un bon travail, mais il y avait des tâches qui étaient exécutables uniquement avec l'autorité du capitaine, comme la réorganisation de la division tout entière après la perte énorme causée par la Guerre. Cela avait demandé du temps et beaucoup de travail, mais grâce aux efforts constants d'Hitsugaya, la division était maintenant sur la bonne voie avec les shinigamis nouvellement gradés qui s'installaient dans leurs responsabilités et fonctions. Les rouages brisés étaient réparés, ceux manquant remplacés, et la grande roue appelée dixième division roulait finalement sans craquements ni à-coups.

Avec une autre gorgée de thé fumant, Hitsugaya replaça la lettre pliée dans son enveloppe et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du bureau. Le tiroir était parfaitement organisé, un bon nombre d'enveloppes blanches identiques y ayant déjà pris leur place. La dernier rejoint ses amies et les brillants orbes sarcelles s'attardèrent dessus pendant un moment avant que le capitaine aux cheveux couleur neige ne ferme le tiroir. Samedi sera seulement dans deux jours, nota Hitsugaya en envisageant la possibilité de prendre le week-end.

Le prodige secoua la tête et repoussa cette pensée à l'arrière de son esprit il prendrait sa décision le jour même si nécessaire. Mais pour l'instant, il devait penser à des choses plus importantes, comme une façon d'avoir Matsumoto absente pendant 48 heures.

-Xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxX-

Hitsugaya en avait presque fini avec la première pile à sa droite quand il sentit le sol trembler sous les pas tonitruants de sa vice-capitaine dont reiatsu approchait rapidement du bureau. Hitsugaya leva un sourcil avec un froncement de sourcils; Matsumoto allant d'elle-même vers le bureau à une vitesse –pour lui- si rapide était inhabituel et conduisait presque toujours à quelque chose de plutôt désagréable pour lui à plus d'un titre.

"Taichou!"

Hitsugaya ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux et continua de lire un rapport de l'Onmitsukidou au sujet de l'apparition d'un Menos Grande quand Matsumoto se précipita dans le bureau. Le jeune capitaine mis de côté le rapport une fois qu'il eut terminé la lecture heureusement, il n'y avait rien à faire de plus à ce sujet et la conclusion était qu'il s'agissait d'un Gillian errant qui avait dérivé dans le monde réel. Notant rapidement que Matsumoto était actuellement à l'heure au travail, Hitsugaya l'interrogea d'une voix ennuyé, pensant qu'il pourrait ainsi se débarrasser de ce pourquoi elle était ici, afin de pouvoir continuer son travail tranquillement.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois? Et je me fiche de savoir si tu as ou pas à nouveau interrompu Ichimaru et Kira."

"Taichou, vous n'êtes pas au courant? C'est arrivé à nouveau!"

Hitsugaya leva les yeux d'un autre rapport qu'il avait ramassé, son visage prenant instantanément une mine renfrognée. Il était arrivé dans le bureau tôt le matin et les Shinigamis commençaient juste à affluer pour la journée, il n'avait vu personne pouvant lui donner les nouvelles.

"Un autre?

Matsumoto hocha la tête, convaincue qu'elle avait maintenant obtenu l'attention de son capitaine, et ferma la porte du bureau derrière elle.

"Oui, dans le district sud cette fois."

Les radieux yeux émeraude se rétrécirent alors que les lèvres du capitaine se serraient en une ligne fine. Hitsugaya reposa le rapport non lu sur la pile et se pencha en arrière. Quelles nouvelles pour commencer la journée, pensa Hitsugaya en commençant à réfléchir aux meurtres étranges qui avaient désormais revendiqué leur troisième victime.

Il y a à peu près deux mois, un shinigami avait été retrouvé assassiné dans le district Est. Cela avait suscité beaucoup de folles rumeurs dans le Seireitei. Après tout, on n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un assassina de ce genre, même s'il y avait déjà eu des attaques ou des intrusions. Mais dans ce cas là, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient été signalé. Beaucoup se demandèrent si c'était le signe d'une autre trahison comme celle d'Aizen qui avaient commencé par simuler son propre assassina, mais cette fois la victime était un simple officier de bas grade de la cinquième division.

Néanmoins, c'était sur une scène sanglante que l'équipe de patrouille était tombé ce matin-là, il y avait une fente béante dans le cou de la victime, qui semblait avoir été le coup fatal. Ce qui avait été perturbant était la manière dont chacun des doigts des deux mains de la victime avaient été coupée et fourré dans sa bouche, le bout des doigts sortant de manière troublante de la petite cavité surchargée, les coins des lèvres déchirées pour avoir été trop étirés.

Dès que la nouvelle avait atteint le capitaine-commandant, Soi Fon avec les forces de l'Onmitsukidou fut mise en charge de l'enquêter sur cet étrange assassinat, mais l'affaire était restée inexpliquée. Il n'y avait rien de spécial à propos de la victime, juste un officier de bas grade normal sans dossier exceptionnel dans son passé. La scène avait été nettoyée de toute preuve à l'exception de la petite mare de sang appartenant à la victime et d'une bouteille de saké cassés à côté de lui, indiquant son activité avant sa mort. Ils n'ont trouvé aucun témoin ni quiconque ayant entendu quelque chose.

Le rapport post-mortem fait par Unohana avait encore relevé le niveau sinistre de l'acte. Il avait été révélé que chaque doigt avait été brisé et que les poignets avaient été tordus dans des angles bizarres. La victime avait également été castré et l'organe sectionné avait été trouvé au fond de la gorge une fois tous les doigts furent retirés. Le seul aspect humain fut que toutes ces atroces mutilations semblait avoir eu lieu après le décès de la victime qui avait été instantanée due à la moelle épinière proprement sectionnée tout comme l'œsophage et la trachée. Ce qui expliquait la quantité relativement faible de sang sur les lieux ainsi que la raison pour laquelle personne n'avait entendu aucun cri de douleur.

Dans un premier temps, l'explication la plus évidente que les commérages des Shinigamis trouvèrent à propos de cette affaire était que la pauvre victime avait été ciblée pour être le membre d'une des divisions des traîtres. Les cinquième et neuvième divisions avaient eu une période difficile et c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui à cause de la traitrise de leurs précédents capitaines et des pertes qu'ils avaient finalement amené, et ce malgré les meilleurs efforts d'Abarai et Hisagi même la troisième n'avait pas complètement échappé à la colère injuste et aux chuchotements silencieux en dépit de la véritable identité d'Ichimaru. Cependant, il s'était écoulé plus d'un an depuis la trahison et près d'une demi-année depuis la fin de la guerre et donc cette théorie ne fut pas énormément soutenue.

Alors que l'affaire laissait perplexe, un autre assassina eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt. La seconde victime était de la douzième division, tuée en pleine nuit par un coup d'arme blanche dans son cou. Lorsqu'il fut découvert, le corps avait été mutilé et, faute d'un meilleur mot, exposé de la même manière. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte chez aucune des deux victimes, leurs deux zanpakutous étaient encore accroché leur ceinture, dans leur fourreau. Avec de telles similitudes, il n'y avait aucun doute que les deux meurtres avaient été commis par le même tueur, mais l'Onmitsukidou ne trouva aucune relation entre les deux victimes, ils ne se connaissaient pas même vaguement.

La première série assassina connue dans toute la longue histoire Sereitei était maintenant le plus grand sujet de bavardage entre Shinigamis bien que les nouvelles aient été hermétiquement fermés aux villageois du Rukongai en vertu d'un ordre issu directement du capitaine-commandant lui-même pour éviter tout remous inutile.

Hitsugaya tourna les yeux vers le rapport qu'il avait reposé sur de sa pile d'origine, mais ses pensées restèrent sur les meurtres. Le Seireitei n'était pas exactement un endroit de tous les temps paisibles ils avaient leur juste part de formation violente et de bagarres sanglantes et bien que cela se passait rarement, il arrivait parfois qu'un combat dégénère et conduise à une fin sinistre. Toutefois, ces meurtres étaient différents. Ils étaient silencieux et rapides avec une mutilation méthodique. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une histoire de combat ayant mal tourné; quelqu'un faisait cela avec un but inconnu. Que les victimes aient été ciblées ou qu'elles aient été choisis au hasard restait encore à déterminer.

Inconscient du regard curieux de Matsumoto, le froncement de sourcils d'Hitsugaya se creusa légèrement. La Soul Society avait finalement retrouvé sa gloire passé la paix était enfin installée, la tension et la peur présentes depuis la traitrise d'Aizen s'éloignait pour la première fois de leurs résidences. La tranquillité du Gotei 13 était encore assez tendue entre le maintien de l'équilibre des deux mondes et sa propre reconstruction. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu la chance de se remettre des pertes que les attaques continues des Arrancar avaient causé et le nombre de victimes de la guerre était incroyablement élevé. Cela avait prit longtemps mais petit à petit, les choses avaient commencé à retrouver leur ancienne normalité lorsque le premier assassinat s'était produit et maintenant, ils avaient une troisième victime.

"Taichou, Soutaichou n'a encore rien dit?"

"Non… Quoi que…"

"…?"

Hitsugaya retomba dans ses pensés, sans finir sa phrase. L'équipe d'enquête était composée de personnes de l'Onmitsukidou triées sur le volet avec le plus grand soin par Soi Fon et toute information sur les progrès de l'enquête était strictement confidentielle. Ce n'était maintenant plus un secret que le coupable était suspecté d'être une personne vivant à l'intérieur des murs du Seireitei car il n'y avait eu aucune alerte d'infiltration pendant chacune des nuits où avait eu lieu un meurtre, et l'enquête s'est transformée en une enquête interne dès que Kurotsuchi eut confirmé que le Senkaimon était resté fermé en tout temps sauf quand les Shinigamis le traversaient, tous bien visibles à la différence d'Ichinose Maki.

Avec les habitants du Seireitei maintenant sur la liste des suspects, tout développement ultérieur était gardé secret, même des capitaines, dans la peur d'une tentative influence biaisée. Les seuls capitaines mis au courant des avancées de l'enquête étaient Soi Fon qui menait l'enquête et Unohana qui était la seule shinigami ne faisant pas parti de l'Onmitsukidou de l'équipe. Cependant Hitsugaya ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la prévention de possibles influences n'était pas la seule raison derrière la stricte discrétion et il était assez sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir ainsi.

"Taichou?"

Hitsugaya leva les yeux vers son vice-capitaine, restant silencieux pendant une minute puis repoussa l'affaire au fond de son esprit. Il allait y avoir une réunion hebdomadaire de capitanat dans une heure alors, probablement, il pourrait trouver quelque chose plus tard, mais jusque-là, il ne devrait pas perdre de temps. Et sa vice-capitaine non plus.

"Rien ne sera résolu par ce que nous pourrions dire ici. Maintenant que tu m'as livré les nouvelles, tu peux t'asseoir et finir ces affaires qui étaient censées avoir été rendues hier."

Matsumoto fit instantanément la moue, tendant ses mains pour que le capitaine irrité puisse les voir, capitaine qui les ignora promptement et se contenta à la place d'y laisser tomber une liasse de papiers. La voix de la joyeuse vice-capitaine s'éleva presque en un cri à ce geste; avec ce seul son, vous auriez pensé qu'elle venait d'apprendre que la fin du monde arrivait. En fait, les papiers dans ses mains _étaient_ la fin du monde de son point de vue.

"Ah, taichou! Je vous ai dit, les encres empoisonnent ma belle peau douce!"

Une marque de colère apparu sur le capitaine hivernal, mais avec la patience qui vient avec les années de pratique, Hitsugaya réussit à maintenir sa voix à son ton normal, ce qui signifiait que le jeune prodige semblait exaspéré et agacé à l'extrême par cette –incroyablement paresseuse- femme plantureuse face à lui. Comme il était dit précédemment, c'était sa normalité, après tout.

"Et je t'ai dit d'oublier cette absurdité, regarde ton bureau, Matsumoto. C'est…-"

"Taichou, vous n'avez plus de thé! Je vais immédiatement vous en chercher un nouveau!"

Et accompagnée d'une rafale de vent, Matsumoto disparu du bureau avec sa tasse qui était encore plus d'à moitié remplie, les documents à présent dispersés sur le sol. Les yeux d'émeraude clair se fermèrent fortement, les sourcils blancs se crispèrent, le cri furieux habituel fit écho à travers la division, faisant rire les shinigamis à proximité face aux facéties quotidiennes de leur vice-capitaine.

"MATSUMOTO!"

-Xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxX-

Lorsque Hitsugaya arriva à la salle de réunion, il fut surpris de constater que tous les autres capitaines étaient déjà arrivés, y compris Ukitake qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois qu'Hitsugaya l'ai vu, parlant avec Kyouraku comme d'habitude.

Abarai tapotait l'épaule d'Hisagi alors que le capitaine de la neuvième division ébouriffé ses cheveux courts noir encre, l'air plutôt frustré. De l'autre côté de la salle, Soi Fon discutait tranquillement de quelque chose avec Unohana qui avait une expression particulièrement graves sur ses doux traits; Hitsugaya supposa qu'elles parlaient du troisième assassinat. Zaraki semblait participer à un concours de regard avec Kurotsuchi, ce à quoi Hitsugaya ne prêta aucune attention, pour autant qu'il savait, ces deux idiots ne cessaient d'avoir des disputes stupides, et ce depuis bien longtemps.

Les trois autres, Kuchiki, Komamura et Ichimaru étaient au milieu d'une conversation, faisant paraitre Ichimaru très déplacé, jusqu'à ce que l'ex-espion ne remarque le prodige aux cheveux blancs dans la pièce.

"Yo, Hitsugaya taichou! Tu es enfin là!"

Hitsugaya poussa simplement une sorte de grognement de reconnaissance en réponse à la salutation avant de se retourner et Ichimaru fit la moue; même s'il savait maintenant que les véritables intentions d'Ichimaru avait toujours été bonnes, le capitaine des glaces ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre son aversion pour ce shinigami sournois à face de renard. Cependant avant que l'homme aux pâles cheveux lilas ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Yamamoto entra dans la pièce et tous les capitaines cessèrent instantanément leurs discussions et prirent leurs places respectives, prêts à commencer la réunion.

La plupart des rapports étaient sur des choses habituelles, les Hollows, le monde réel, et la Soul Society ce qui conduisit inévitablement au sujet le plus discuté dans le Seireitei ces jours-ci.

"Maintenant, je suis sûr que vous êtes tous conscients qu'il y a eu un autre meurtre. La victime a été identifiée. Il s'agit l'officier du 20ème siège de la neuvième division, Umesada Toshimori. En ce qui concerne le développement récent de l'affaire, Soi Fon taichou a demandée à ce que des patrouilles supplémentaires soient organisées. Cependant l'Onmitsukidou prendra ces suppléments en main donc pour les autres divisions, gardez votre rotation habituelle."

Les attentifs yeux céruléens remarquèrent un coup d'œil échangé entre Ukitake et Kyouraku avant que le capitaine de la huitième division ne s'adresse au capitaine-commandant dans son habituel style insouciant.

"Yama-jii… L'Onmitsukidou a beaucoup à faire, pourquoi ne pas laisser les autres divisions aider? Quelques patrouilles supplémentaires ne feront pas beaucoup de mal."

La réponse fut presque immédiate, le ton autoritaire et ferme. L'homme le plus puissant du Gotei 13 avaient répondu si rapidement qu'Hitsugaya ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le capitaine-commandant n'avait pas déjà prévu cette intervention de ses deux meilleurs élèves.

"Non, cela a déjà été décidé. L'Onmitsukidou prendra les patrouilles supplémentaires en plus des votre habituelles".

"Ah, Yama-jii… Ne soyez pas si têtu, je sais que c'est une enquête interne et tout ça, mais…"

"C'est pour le bien de l'enquête et des autres. La Soul Society est encore assez instable et il y a eu une augmentation inquiétante du nombre d'attaques Hollow dans le monde réel. Avec le central 46 toujours hors service, j'ai besoin que chacun se concentre pour remettre le Gotei 13 et le Seireitei sur leurs pieds dès que possible. L'enquête est le travail de l'Onmitsukidou, et nous, le Gotei 13, allons faire notre travail ; ne vous préoccupez pas de cette affaire et assurez-vous que vos subordonnés ne provoquent aucun problème inutile ".

Le ton de Yamamoto ne laissait aucune place pour le débat et même Kyouraku savais qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de changer l'avis de son professeur. Le capitaine fleuris se calma avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant, mais Hitsugaya pouvait voir un léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage d'Ukitake et il savait que lui-même abordait la même expression que l'autre capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

Bien que l'Onmitsukidou soit la 'police' de la Soul Society, les patrouilles autour du Seireitei étaient du ressort du Gotei 13 tout comme l'étaient les mesures de précaution contre les intrusions ou les attaques possibles, plutôt que la surveillance des Shinigamis. Merci à la barrière de Sekkiseki (AN: Pierre avec des pulsions assassines c'est avec ça qu'est formé la barrière entourant le Seireitei), toute tentative pour infiltrer le Seireitei causerait un fort chahut que personne n'aurait pu manquer alors les patrouilles étaient réalisées uniquement à minuit et à l'aube dans chacun des quatre districts, les équipes de surveillances allaient à divers endroits au cours du reste de la nuit.

Toutefois, le refus ferme d'avoir le Gotei 13 impliqué de quelque manière possible, même minime était assez déconcertant. Est-ce que le Capitaine-Commandant prenait ces meurtres comme le signe d'une autre trahison? Est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette salle était déjà suspect? Quoi qu'il en soit, Hitsugaya n'allait certainement pas avaler l'excuse boiteuse de Yamamoto même s'il ne pouvait pas exprimer son opinion; faire à nouveau pression sur le vieux shinigami en ce moment pourrait être suffisant pour justifier une accusation de trahison si ce n'était pas correctement formulé.

La réunion prit fin et dès que les capitaines quittèrent la salle pour retourner à leurs divisions respectives, la plupart semblaient plutôt mécontents à l'exception de Kurotsuchi et Zaraki, qui se fichaient complètement de la situation actuelle. Hitsugaya rattrapa rapidement le capitaine de la treizième division et lui fit signe de suivre. Ukitake hocha la tête et le jeune prodige fut bientôt rejoint par Ukitake et Kyouraku dans l'un des couloirs vides.

"Ukitake, il n'ya rien que vous sachiez au sujet de ces meurtres en dehors des rumeurs?"

Le capitaine maladif secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés et semblant inquiet.

"Toutes les informations importantes au sujet des meurtres sont strictement classés mais je ne pensai pas que Soutaichou diminuerait autant l'implication du Gotei dans cette affaire."

Kyouraku leva son chapeau, le sourire toujours aussi détendue ornait ses traits en dépit de la fixité dans les yeux gris foncé.

"Yare yare… une chose après l'autre, n'est-ce pas?"

"A moins que nous ayons un étranger impliqué dans cette affaire, cela restera le travail de l'Onmitsukidou, mais si Soutaichou est…"

Hitsugaya s'arrêta une seconde, à partir d'ici il devait choisir ses mots avec soin. Soupçonner la véritable intention de l'aîné dans sa tête était une chose, le dire à haute voix était tout autre chose. Cependant il semblerait qu'Ukitake et Kyouraku savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Le shinigami extravagant haussa les épaules en se grattant le menton.

"Demander à s'impliquer dans les affaires de l'Onmitsukidou était essentiellement pour tâter le terrain, mais je suppose qu'il est maintenant certain que Yama-jii ne laissera aucun de nous le faire. Je veux dire, en gros il nous tiens à l'écart."

"Kyouraku, sois vigilant sur la manière dont tu utilises les mots."

Le capitaine amoureux du saké rit tout simplement au commentaire à demi exaspéré de son meilleur ami avant de continuer sur un ton plus sérieux.

"Les meurtres sont des crimes graves, personne ne ferait de telles choses pour rien. Mais je ne vois pas ce que le tueur tente de réaliser par eux… Jusqu'à présent, tous ont été de faible rang, le second n'était même pas gradé."

Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se rappelait ce qui s'était passé au Senzaikyuu (AN: Palais des Pénitences) lors de l'incident Bounto.

"Peut-être les victimes ne sont pas le problème."

Ukitake hocha la tête, ses réflexions suivaient la même piste que celles du capitaine des glaces. Lorsque Kyouraku leva un sourcil avec un regard interrogateur, le capitaine de la treizième division lui donna les détails de leur théorie.

"Les identités des victimes n'aurait pas de préoccupation pour l'assassin si c'est autre chose qu'il ou qu'elle a pour objectif, tels que la perturbation que ces meurtres va causer."

"On dirait quelque chose que ferait Sousuke-kun quand vous présentez ça de cette façon."

Ukitake et Hitsugaya se renfrognèrent tous deux au commentaire de Kyouraku. C'est exactement ce pour quoi ils étaient inquiets; et si ces meurtres étaient à prendre dans le cadre d'un plan plus global? Un silence court, mais lourd et tendu emplit l'air avant qu'il ne soit rapidement brisé par Kyouraku avec son rire amical.

"Eh bien, Yama-jii agit juste comme Yama-jii. Les éléments que nous avons sur cette affaire sont proches de zéro et je suis sûr que Soi Fon taichou n'a rien oublié. Nous devrions simplement garder nos yeux ouverts."

Hitsugaya restait insatisfait mais Ukitake semblait d'accord avec son ami, hochant la tête avec un petit soupir. Le petit froncement de sourcils qui avait honoré ses doux traits disparu, remplacé par un sourire quelque peu exaspéré.

"Je pense bien. Eh bien, je vais retourner à ma division maintenant avant que Kuchiki ne court auprès de Byakuya pour savoir où je suis."

Kyouraku ri, en tapotant l'épaule de son vieil ami.

"Une autre subordonnée harceleuse et surprotectrice?"

"Elle n'est pas aussi terrible que Sentaro et Kiyone mais elle est aussi trop inquiète à certains moments. Je pense qu'elle va commencer à paniquer, pensant que je suis évanoui quelque part si je ne me montre pas bientôt."

"Alors je vais retourner à ma belle Nanao-chan je vous verrai plus tard, Juushiro, Tensai (AN: génie)"

Ukitake fit un signe de la main et rit doucement alors que son ami d'enfance s'en allait avec un sourire maladroit placardé sur son visage. Il était sur le point de partir lui aussi quand il remarqua que son compagnon 'Shiro-chan' se tenait debout, immobile comme une statue de cire, fronçant les sourcils en direction du sol dans une profonde réflexion.

"Hitsugaya taichou?"

"…"

"Hitsugaya taichou, vous allez bien?"

Hitsugaya leva les yeux vers le shinigami aux longs cheveux bien qu'il n'ajouta pas un mot pendant un moment. Le froncement de sourcils semblait s'approfondir de plus en plus et il fallut un certain temps avant qu'Hitsugaya ne laisse échapper un soupir frustré, une main courant dans ses cheveux d'un blanc surréaliste d'une manière irritée.

"Hitsugaya taichou?"

"Quelque chose au sujet de ces meurtres est… Il ya juste quelque chose au sujet de ces meurtres."

Les sourcils d'Ukitake se levèrent alors que le jeune capitaine retrouvait à nouveau son calme. Il était rare que le célèbre prodige soit aussi vague dans ses propos.

"Quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas?"

"Je suppose que c'est une façon de le dire. Honnêtement parlant, je ne suis pas sûr."

Ukitake soupira avec une sympathie cachée pour le jeune shinigami. La trahison d'Aizen avait touché tout le monde, mais Hitsugaya avait été de loin le plus touché du Gotei 13 en raison de son lien avec l'incident d'Hinamori Momo. Depuis qu'il a vu le cadavre d'Hinamori avec des traces de gelures répandues dans la plaie, Ukitake avait été inquiet à propos de ce jeune capitaine qu'il considérait comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il n'était pas surpris de voir qu'Hitsugaya soit très sensible à ce genre de situation. Réalisant que le plus jeune n'allait rien ajouter d'autre, Ukitake sourit doucement en posant une main sur l'épaule de Toshiro, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

"Peut-être que nous nous inquiétons trop pour notre propre bien."

Hitsugaya regarda Ukitake avec incrédulité et le capitaine de la treizième division rit doucement. Il fouilla à l'intérieur de ses manches et en sorti quelques bonbons qu'il déversa dans les bras de Toshiro, prétendant ne pas voir son regard légèrement agacé le plus jeune était trop polis pour les lui refuser en face. Ukitake tapota l'épaule du prodige avec un sourire rassurant.

"Tenez, je suis sûr que ceci vous remontera le moral. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire pour le moment alors ne vous inquiétez pas trop."

Et l'homme disparu avant qu'Hitsugaya n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Le capitaine de la dixième division regarda le tas de bonbons dans ses bras avec un soupir exaspéré, puis tourna son regard vers le ciel bleu.

Il y avait simplement quelque chose au sujet de cette affaire qui le dérangeait, c'est tout ce qu'il savait. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce que c'était. Pour dire la vérité, il n'avait pas même un soupçon de ce que cela aurait pu être. C'était comme une légère perturbation, presque inexistante dans un lac calme, ondulant à travers la surface avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en l'histoire de quelques secondes. Pourquoi avait-il ces sentiments éphémères, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il secoua la tête, les pointes soyeuses de ses cheveux s'agitant dans l'air avec le mouvement. Peut-être qu'Ukitake avait raison. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment trop. Avec Aizen, il y avait eut la persécution inhabituelle de Rukia Kuchiki, mais il ne se passait rien sortant de l'ordinaire dans la Soul Society en ce moment, à part bien sûr les meurtres. Le capitaine aux cheveux de neige ignora ses sentiments d'inquiétude; du moins pour l'instant. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire puisque l'enquête était entre les mains de Soi Fon et il ne lui fouinerait autour. Cela pourrait donner l'impression qu'il doutait des capacités du capitaine. La relation entre lui et le capitaine de deuxième division n'avait rien de plus que celle de deux Shinigamis du même rang et il avait rarement parlé avec elle, mais il était bien conscient de sa compétence et sa détermination.

Fourrant les bonbons dans tous les endroits accessibles de son shihakushou, Hitsugaya prit la route de sa division. Il s'occuperait des papiers après avoir vu la formation des membres de sa division et peut-être, juste peut-être, prendra t-il le week-end.

S'il arrivait à trouver une bonne raison de garder Matsumoto au loin, bien sûr.


	3. Première Pause  Partie I

**La folie ordonnée, la Mélodie du Chaos [# 02 /?]**  
><strong>Chapiter rating:<strong> NC-17 pour le Lemon  
><strong>Avertissement spécifique au chapitre:<strong> Deux OC insignifiants, un long LEMON, et de la guimauve qui va vous faire grincer des dents  
><strong>Spoiler spécifique au chapitre:<strong> Aucun

**Résumé du chapitre:** Hitsugaya prend une pause dans ses devoirs pour la première fois depuis son retour. Bien sûr, le 'repos' se révèle ne pas être aussi 'reposant' quand un certain humain s'y mêle.

* * *

><p><strong>::::: Orderly Madness, the Melody of Chaos by Kanon Ch.2::::: First<strong>_** Break Part I**_** :::::**

**:: Folie ordonnée, la Mélodie du Chaos par Kanon Ch.2 ::::: **_**Première Pause, Partie I::**_

* * *

><p>"Urahara-san!"<p>

Une voix forte et énergique raisonna à travers une boutique vide et sombre dans ce début de matinée d'hiver glacial. Il y eut un cri en réponse à la salutation, provenant de la pièce située à l'arrière de la boutique et deux garçons aux têtes orange se dirigèrent en direction de la voix.

Lorsque la porte en papier de riz s'ouvrit dans un glissement, Urahara frémit sous l'air froid qui se précipita dans la pièce chaude, et il fut soudain heureux d'être resté sous le kotatsu chauffé.

"Kurosaki-san, à l'heure comme d'habitude, je vois. Et Kon, aussi."

"Désolé de t'avoir fais te lever si tôt le week-end."

Urahara sourit en se levant pour quitter la source de chaleur réconfortante, l'éventail qui ne quittait jamais ses mains s'ouvrant devant son visage.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de problème. Je comprends que tu veuilles voir Hitsugaya taichou aussi vite que possible après toutes ces épreuves stressantes. Cet endroit devient trop tranquilles quand vous êtes tous occupés à étudier, je suis content de te revoir."

Ichigo sourit de toutes ses dents, une légère rougeur rampant jusqu'à ses joues. Il suivit Urahara au sous-sol avec Kon juste derrière lui, se plaignant de devoir rester dans le monde réel quand sa nee-san (AN: Rukia) l'attendait dans la Soul Society. Ichigo s'abstint de lui frapper la tête – étant donné qu'il frapperait alors sa propre tête - et à la place se satisfit d'un regard agacé.

"Arrête de te plaindre, tu vas pouvoir rester dans mon corps pendant deux jours. Ou est-ce que tu veux que je te laisses sous ta forme de peluche et te jette dans la chambre de Yuzu?"

Kon se tut instantanément.

"Et souviens-toi, rien de bizarre."

"Che, rabat-joie. "

La main d'Ichigo se déplaça jusqu'à Zangetsu et Kon secoua vigoureusement la tête.

"Kurosaki-san! Le Senkaimon est prêt!"

"'Kay, merci."

"Quand seras-tu de retour?"

"Demain soir. Mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure."

Urahara hocha la tête avec un regard compréhensif quand Ichigo se frotta l'arrière du cou, gêné.

"Alors je laisserai les portes ouvertes au cas où tu déciderais de revenir tard."

"Merci."

Et Ichigo disparu en un instant dans un flash lumineux du Senkaimon, laissant derrière lui le propriétaire du shoten souriant et une âme-mod ronchonnante.

"On dirait que les sentiments de Kurosaki-san et d'Hitsugaya taichou sont toujours aussi forts."

"Ne m'en parle pas. Je n'ai jamais vu Ichigo ne pas froncer les sourcils pendant si longtemps et la façon dont-il sourit quand il écrit à taichou, ça fait peur. Je l'ai même entendu parler dans son sommeil, appelant Hitsugaya taichou. Je ne veux même pas savoir quel genre de rêve il pouvait bien faire. "

Urahara rit derrière son éventail. Il avait observé Kurosaki Ichigo depuis l'éveil de son pouvoir jusqu'à aujourd'hui ainsi que ses actions irréfléchies. L'adolescent pouvait avoir un côté tête brûlée -et parfois franchement stupide-, mais ce garçon avait un cœur d'or. Ichigo se souciait énormément de ceux qui l'entouraient si bien que cela l'avait souvent amené au bord de la mort quand il combattait pour leur bien à tous ou dans le plus profond des abîmes quand il pensait avoir échoué.

L'ex capitaine de la 12ème division avait surveillé tout le parcours d'Ichigo en temps que shinigami et il se sentait parfois comme un père fier des réalisations de son fils quand il avait un aperçu de la détermination implacable brillant dans les yeux bruns du substitut Shinigami.

Bien sûr, même pour le propriétaire du shoten, la personne que l'adolescent avait choisie pour compagnon avait été une surprise, mais la transformation qui en était sortir était formidable. Ce n'était rien de remarquable si vous ne saviez pas quoi chercher, mais le changement le plus apparent avait lieu quand Ichigo venait utiliser le Senkaimon pour rendre visite au capitaine prodige. C'était presque comme si son reiatsu dansait de joie et de bonheur, quelque chose de si rarement vu chez le puissant mais encore jeune - et trop souvent morose - substitut shinigami.

Cela pouvait sembler être une relation un peu bizarre quand on parlait d'un humain et d'un capitaine shinigami, mais cette relation paraissait normale quand elle concernait LE Kurosaki Ichigo, s'amusa Urahara. Néanmoins, l'ancien capitaine espérait sincèrement le mieux pour l'improbable duo ils étaient sur les extrémités opposées d'un spectre néanmoins ils étaient similaires par tant de manières en partageant de nombreux traits- l'entêtement étant l'un d'entre-eux- et une mémoire trop douloureuse pour des jeunes comme eux, aussi puissant soient-ils.

Urahara regarda le Senkaimon se fermer et déclara, la sournoiserie habituellement contenue dans sa voix presque totalement disparue.

"L'amour peut changer beaucoup de gens."

Kon ricana.

"Ichigo est juste un idiot, il est totalement mordu."

-Xxxxxxxxxx- IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxX-

Dans le Seireitei, chaque division possédait quelque part dans ses bâtiments des quartiers pour son capitaine, bien son utilisation ou non soit laissé au choix des capitaines. La plupart d'entre eux prenaient avec plaisir la résidence à laquelle s'ajoutaient des domestiques soigneusement sélectionnés, la seule exception étant Kuchiki Byakuya qui manifestement préférait retourner au grand manoir Kuchiki. Dans la dixième division, les quartiers du capitaine étaient à l'arrière du domaine de la division, loin de tous les bureaux et dortoirs des subordonnés, séparés par un pont de petites pierres en forme d'arc qui surplombait un étang de taille adéquate.

Comme tous les autres quartiers de capitaines, la maison était considérablement grande pour un seul résident, un grand salon donnant sur un petit jardin à l'arrière, une salle de bain avec un vestiaire séparé et une baignoire assez grande pour pouvoir contenir 2-3 personnes, une cuisine qui était habituellement occupée par les domestiques (Hitsugaya n'avait même pas encore entré dans cet endroit), une salle à manger, une autre petite chambre à une extrémité de la maison où le serviteur en service pouvait rester, deux chambres d'amis, et une chambre de maître à l'autre extrémité, trop grande pour un seul occupant, le plus souvent vide de son propriétaire, tout comme le reste de la maison.

Toutefois, en ce matin particulier, la chambre à coucher normalement vide se trouvait être occupée. Un futon était posé au milieu de la pièce légèrement éclairé par la faible lumière du soleil rampant à travers une fenêtre en mince papier de riz, une couette couvrait un petit corps légèrement recroquevillé sur le côté. Juste au-dessus de la douce couverture se trouvaient de fines touffes blanches, réparties sur un oreiller lui aussi blanc, ce qui rendait difficile de distinguer les mèches soyeuses ressemblant à un nuage de douceur du coton immaculé.

L'atmosphère était calme et tranquille; un silence serein étreignait le shinigami aux cheveux neige comme une brume mystérieuse sur un lac en début de matinée, protégeant le rare sommeil du jeune capitaine qui s'imposait toujours une surcharge de travail. Comme c'était le week-end, les heures de travail commençaient beaucoup plus tard et seul ceux de garde viendrait, donc toute la division était encore très calme, sans mentionner que, en règle générale, les quartiers des capitaines étaient strictement interdit d'accès (si certains étaient plus accessibles que d'autres; ceux Hitsugaya était au sommet de la liste 'ne JAMAIS déranger').

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un glissement, sans un bruit et se referma, mais le prodige endormi, qui avait normalement un sommeil léger, resta inconscient de l'intrusion. Des pointes de pieds glissèrent à travers la pièce en faisant de grandes enjambées sans un bruit jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le futon. Alors l'intrus s'assit à côté du capitaine endormi, les jambes croisées.

Ichigo se félicita d'être parvenu à arriver si près du shinigami sensible sans le réveiller. Durant le séjour qu'avait fait Toshiro à son appartement après la guerre, Ichigo avait enfin appris à contrôler son fort reiatsu avec l'aide du capitaine. L'adolescent se souvenait encore de l'expression surprise et curieuse non dissimulée sur le visage de son amant quand il lui avait tout d'abord demandé de l'enseigner. Le capitaine aux cheveux de neige lui avait demandé ce qui avait amené ce brusque changement de pensée alors qu'il y a encore peu de temps cela lui semblait être quelque chose de "fastidieux" et "inutile" dans l'esprit de l'impudent substitut Shinigami.

Hitsugaya, comme d'habitude, n'avait pas eu tort, du moins pas complètement, ça avait été _sacrément_ fastidieux et même avec l'aide d'un shinigami talentueux, le contrôle avait été au mieux médiocre pendant un certain temps. Si Ichigo n'avait pas eu une forte motivation, il aurait abandonné après seulement quelques jours. Le capitaine normalement irritable avait été assez impressionné par la résolution de l'adolescent auquel il continuait d'enseigner, supportant l'amélioration horriblement lente et les gémissements frustrés d'Ichigo, même s'ils avaient rarement lieu.

Si seulement Hitsugaya avait su ce qui avait poussé Ichigo à vouloir maîtriser son reiatsu. Le capitaine toujours aussi observateur avait, pour une fois, manqué de voir que la vraie raison derrière l'empressement n'avait rien à voir avec les batailles.

C'était une chose 'pénible' mais certainement pas 'inutile' dans la nouvelle situation d'Ichigo après tout, quand votre amant était un maître dans la lecture de reiatsu, vous devez savoir comment masquer le votre pour avoir une chance de vous faufiler derrière lui et de lui donner un câlin surprise, peut-être -assurément- avec un baiser surprise pour l'accompagner. Et si l'adolescent le voulait, ou plutôt le devait, il pourrait même se cacher de Zaraki Kenpachi (à proprement parler, de Yachiru, puisque les sens spirituels du capitaine obsédé des combats était au même niveau que ceux d'Ichigo) ; alors ça c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Ichigo trouvait encore que conserver une prise ferme et serrée sur son vaste reiatsu était difficile, contrairement au capitaine prodige qui avait des années d'expérience, mais maintenant, il savait qu'il faisait un très bon travail étant donné que le sommeil de son amant restait imperturbable, sans montrer aucun signe d'avoir remarqué la présence d'Ichigo si près de lui.

C'était une bonne idée de venir tôt, pensa Ichigo, ses doux yeux bruns glissant sur le visage serein de son irritable prince. Cette expression paisible était juste comme il se la rappelait, le constant froncement totalement absent, les lèvres rose -et si tentantes- légèrement entrouvertes laissant sortir une respiration douce et régulière, et deux petites mains enroulées devant son visage.

Avec un sourire, Ichigo plaça son menton dans sa main et décida d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Toshiro se réveille. Malgré le nombre de fois où il avait vu de ce côté d'Hitsugaya Toshiro qui était caché au reste du monde, l'adolescent aux cheveux orange aimait toujours regarder son amant ainsi endormi. Par ailleurs, il était plus que probable que de toute façon le capitaine se réveille bientôt, même si c'était le week-end, et de plus, son jour de congé.

Ichigo sourit en essayant de penser aux choses à faire pendant les prochaines 48 heurs le fait que le capitaine bourreau de travail se repose dans ses quartiers signifiait que Toshiro avait en effet pris des congés puis-ce que son petit-ami têtu dormait habituellement - le substitut shinigami ricana c'était plus comme s'il tombait dans un état comateux après des heures der des heures de travail - dans le bureau d'administration. Ichigo était d'ailleurs d'abord parti pour le bureau où il avait été accueilli par une salle agréablement vide avant de venir ici.

Le sourire sur le visage de l'adolescent s'élargit lentement alors qu'il tendit l'une de ses larges mains pour atteindre celles plus délicates de son amant et les tint avec légèreté, savourant leurs douceurs et leurs chaleurs. Un soupir satisfait se fit entendre dans la chambre silencieuse, assez léger pour ne pas réveiller le prodige tandis qu'Ichigo baignait dans le bonheur et la sérénité de l'instant. Au même moment, les mains délicates remuèrent doucement avant que les yeux turquoise ne s'ouvrent, regardant vaguement en direction des mains de leur propriétaire, ou plutôt en direction de la main d'Ichigo qui les détenait, avec un regard perplexe après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le jeune capitaine se réveillait dans sa propre chambre, et encore moins avec une prise chaude sur ses mains. Puis le regard longea le bras jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les doux yeux chocolat.

"Ohaiyo, Yuki Hime". (AN: Bonjour, Princesse des neiges: surnom venant d'Empathy)

Les yeux vert-mer clignèrent à quelques reprises et Ichigo eut un petit rire à l'expression inhabituelle du capitaine stoïque à cet instant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi -en fait, il avait souvent vu ce regard innocent- mais la façon dont les cils fins flottaient sur les hypnotisants orbes sarcelles pendant que le capitaine tentait de chasser les derniers restes de sommeil était si naïve et enfantine, quoi qu'Ichigo y vit aussi une certaine pointe de séduction.

Maintenant plus éveillé qu'auparavant, Hitsugaya rit doucement quand ses yeux reconnurent le désordre orange révélateur et que le faible gloussement familier sonna discrètement à son oreille. Le shinigami aux cheveux de neige resta sous la couette douce et chaude et serra à son tour doucement la prise sur la main.

"Ohaiyo, baka." (AN: Bonjour, idiot)

Ichigo roula les yeux bien qu'un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

"Ah, ce n'est pas très gentil."

"Je t'avais dis que je te gèlerai si tu m'appelais comme ça."

Ichigo roula à nouveau les yeux et se pencha pour planter un chaste baiser sur la joue douce. Les yeux céruléens étincelèrent, se fermant pendant une seconde sous le toucher puis s'ouvrirent à nouveau lorsque la chaleur s'éloigna, le regard se fixa sur les yeux noisette. L'adolescent aux cheveux orange sourit à l'expression détendue et non sur la défensive contenue dans les resplendissants joyaux émeraude et caressa la peau de porcelaine qu'il venait d'embrasser de sa main libre.

"Je t'ai réveillé?"

"Non. Ton reiatsu n'est pas quelque chose que je perçois comme étranger de toutes façons, mais bien joué, ton contrôle s'est largement amélioré."

Ichigo sourit.

"J'essaie."

Hitsugaya rit doucement, il pouvait ne pas l'avoir su à ce moment là, mais maintenant il savait pourquoi Ichigo avait soudainement eut envie d'apprendre à maîtriser son reiatsu. Il libéra ses petites mains de la prise de Kurosaki et se leva, prenant le chemin de la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Ichigo lui emboîta le pas, prévoyant d'attendre son amant dans le salon -il aimait la vue sur le jardin- quand le capitaine s'arrêta se retourna.

"Tu as pris le petit déjeuner?"

"Nan."

"Satsuki devrait être dans la cuisine, alors dis-lui de faire le tien aussi et de les amener au salon."

"'Kay, mais avant ça… "

Hitsugaya leva un sourcil, mais l'expression d'interrogation se changea bientôt en un sourire exaspéré quand le substitut shinigami lui releva doucement le menton. Ichigo appuya ses lèvres sur les pétales douces, gardant le contact léger et innocent. Quand il s'éloigna, un sourire à peine perceptible s'attarda sur les lèvres qu'il avait seulement effleurées et Ichigo retrouva le sourire espiègle qui lui était propre.

"Baiser de bonjour."

Le prodige hivernal sourit, ses yeux turquoise étincelant magnifiquement comme les bijoux qui ils étaient sous le faible soleil du matin qui s'infiltre par la fenêtre en papier de riz.

"Baka. J'y vais."

"Hai, Hai".

Tout comme Hitsugaya l'avait dit, Ame Satsuki, l'une des deux personnes travaillant pour le capitaine de la dixième division avec Nekonome Haru, était dans la cuisine. Quand elle entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir, Satsuki leva les yeux et lui sourit. C'était une femme gentille et sympathique, physiquement âgée de la fin de la vingtaine avec des cheveux bruns maintenus en queue de cheval basse, de grands yeux noirs et un sourire réconfortant. D'une certaine manière, elle rappelait à Ichigo Yuzu et sa mère.

"Kurosaki-san, ça faisait un moment."

"Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Ichigo c'est bien. Comment allez-vous?"

"Oh, très bien. Je suis contente que vous ayez réussi éloigner Hitsugaya taichou de son bureau, à part il y a trois nuits il n'est pas revenu ici depuis votre dernière visite."

L'adolescent aux yeux chocolat soupira au comportement de son petit-ami, même s'il s'était attendu à entendre quelque chose de ce genre. Lorsqu'il était ici, Ichigo faisait en sorte que le capitaine reste un maximum dans ses quartiers, mais quand le substitut shinigami était dans le monde réel, rien ne pouvait empêcher le prodige travailleur de rester au bureau 24/7. Pas étonnant que Satsuki et Haru soient les serviteurs les plus enviés dans l'ensemble du Seireitei.

"Et il me traite d'idiot. Je ne le laisserais pas mettre un seul pied dans ce fichu bureau jusqu'à ce que je parte demain."

Satsuki rit derrière sa main au grognent irritée d'Ichigo. Son maître n'avait pas dit un mot sur sa relation avec ce jeune et ardent shinigami remplaçant, mais c'était une supposition facile rien que par le fait qu'Ichigo soit admit dans ses quartiers privés, sans parler du fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom; l'adolescent aux cheveux orange était probablement l'un des seuls dans ce monde à pouvoir le faire sans se faire réprimander par le distant capitaine.

Bien sûr, elle et Haru le gardait pour eux; l'une des règles en temps que serviteur était de protéger la vie privée de leur maître de manière adéquate. Cette règle nommée 'règle du silence' était certainement la plus importante, surtout quand il s'agissait du porteur de Hyourinmaru.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous aimeriez?"

"Oh, ouais. Je n'ai pas eu de petit-déjeuner alors si ce n'est pas trop demandé, pouvez-vous aussi faire quelques pour moi?"

"Bien sûr."

"Et Toshiro les veut dans le salon."

"Je les y mettrai alors."

"Merci!"

Ichigo lui fit un signe de la main joyeux en quittant la cuisine et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Il était temps de punir le mauvais comportement de son petit ami.

-Xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxX-

Le bain était déjà rempli d'eau chaude quand Hitsugaya entra, tout comme il l'avait demandé la veille. Son corps accueillit l'air humide et il put sentir Hyourinmaru remuer au cœur de son âme tandis qu'il entrait dans la baignoire. Le capitaine glacé tapota mentalement le dragon depuis quelques jours, la créature légendaire était quelque peu agitée, sans raison apparente. Le porteur supposait que le sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait par rapport à ces meurtres se prolongeait dans son âme, mais maintenant, il pouvait sentir le calme résonner le à travers son corps et son esprit.

L'eau douce caressa ses muscles et Hitsugaya ferma les yeux avec un petit soupir satisfait, il avait l'intention de profiter de cette rare occasion où il n'avait pas à se dépêcher pour son bain matinal. Habituellement, il n'était même pas dans ses quartiers sans parler d'avoir un bain dans la matinée comme celui-ci. Une douche halte-rapide de cinq minutes était tout ce que le capitaine dévoué s'autorisait avant qu'il ne retourne à sa 'deuxième maison', le petit déjeuner étant soit ignoré soit livré au bureau.

Appuyant sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire, le jeune shinigami savourait la tranquillité et le calme quand il entendit la porte coulissante de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Hitsugaya ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux quand les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, un certain reiatsu se répandant maintenant que son propriétaire ne tentait même plus de le maîtriser lui indiquant l'identité de l'intrus. Les légers sons de pas s'arrêtèrent juste à côté de lui et Hitsugaya murmura avant l'autre ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

"Pervers."

Il y eut un petit rire bas, quelque part au dessus de lui et une main calleuse caressa son visage avec douceur, avant qu'un pouce ne passe sur ses lèvres entrouvertes; le capitaine réussi à peine à se retenir avant que les prémices d'un frisson ne s'emparent de son corps.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu as été un vilain garçon."

Hitsugaya ouvrit légèrement un œil pour trouver un adolescent aux cheveux carotte souriant juste au dessus de lui. Il avait une idée de ce dont Ichigo parlait mais se contenta de sniffée et ferma à nouveau les yeux, retournant au monde noir et ignorant le reiatsu appartenant à une certains fraise stupide. Ichigo perdit toute sa suffisance à la réplique silencieuse et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, se sentant un peu étouffer dans son shihakushou (AN: kimono noir des Shinigamis) à cause de la brume chaude qui remplissait la salle de bains.

"Toshiro, tu as travaillé non-stop depuis que tu es de retour. Tu ne devrais pas te pousser autant."

Hitsugaya n'attendit pas pour répondre.

"Ce n'est pas le cas."

"Ouais, _bien_ _sûr."_

"Kurosaki, si tu comptes déranger mon bain, sors."

Il y eut un ricanement et la main sur le visage d'Hitsugaya se déplaça pour suivre avec légèreté les sillons humides tandis que des lèvres chaudes atterrissaient sur son front. Les yeux d'émeraude restèrent fermé, mais leur propriétaire pouvait sentir la chaleur des lèvres se déplacer jusqu'à arriver à côté de son oreille sensible avant que le substitut shinigami ne murmure en lui grignotant doucement le lobe de l'oreille.

"Je suis venu pour te punir pour ton mauvais comportement."

La voix était roque avec une touche de malice et de convoitise et Hitsugaya cessa de respirer pendant une seconde la légère et chaude respiration fantôme sur la zone humide ajouté à la voix roque allumèrent un feu quelque part au fond de lui, un feu que seul un certain substitut shinigami pourrait éteindre, un feu qui n'avait pas eu la chance de brûler depuis un certain temps, et si le capitaine glaciales devait l'admettre, peut-être, juste _peut-être,_ depuis un peu trop longtemps. Il se mordit la lèvre sans le remarquer, stoppant d'un faible gémissement qui faillit lui échapper.

Ichigo sourit, il ne faisait que commencer et il savait déjà qu'il avait gagné. Il se pencha pour embrasser les pétales succulentes alors que sa main descendait le long du cou fin jusqu'à la poitrine sous l'eau. Le liquide fumant était plutôt chaud mais le reiatsu glacial de son doux petit amant le rendait agréable la main calleuse atteint rapidement la même température, mais était-ce à cause de l'eau environnante ou de l'augmentation de la température du corps de son propriétaire, nul ne le saurait.

Deux langues humides dansèrent l'une avec l'autre, partageant passion et chaleur tandis que la main errante trouva une petite boule mutine sur la poitrine plate et taquina le morceau de chair qui se durci. Même malgré leurs lèvres serrées, Ichigo senti l'accroc soudain dans la respiration de son prince et une vibration quasi inexistante comme quelque chose semblable à un grondement sourd quitta les lèvres déjà occupés.

Quand finalement ils se séparèrent, Ichigo ne perdit pas une seconde et captura le cou délicieux, embrassant la peau lisse comme si elle était l'existence la plus adorable qu'il n'ait jamais vu, ce qui, pour être honnête, n'était pas trop loin de la vérité, mais cependant sonnait cliché. Les contacts effleurés transpiraient l'affection, la possessivité, l'envie et le désir profond. Le capitaine prodige réussit à prononcer quelques mots tandis que son corps se déplaçait de son propre chef, la tête aux cheveux couleur neige s'inclinant pour accueillir les lèvres brûlantes.

"Baka… C'est le matin…"

C'était une tentative faible et dénuée de sens, l'habituel ton d'autorité dans la voix du distant capitaine avait presque complètement disparu. Le garçon aux cheveux aux couleurs vibrantes se déplaça doucement un peu plus bas avant de remonter lentement le long de la ligne du cou mince, léchant quelques-unes des gouttelettes d'eau sur la peau parfaite. Cette fois, c'était hors de la capacité du talentueux shinigami d'arrêter le frisson et le corps souple trembla sous le charme de la sensation électrisante qui se répandrait à travers toutes les veines. Ichigo respira profondément, se perdant dans le parfum délicat, et murmura, les lèvres humides frôlant à peine la peau soyeuse du prodige.

"Et…? Rappel-toi, je suis entrain de te punir."

Ichigo entendit un grognement venant de son petit-ami entre deux respirations peu profonde et leva un sourcil; ainsi son irritable et têtu Yuki-hime était sur le point de céder?

Il effleura de ses lèvres l'espace entre le cou jusqu'à l'épaule érogène et souffla de l'air chaud à cet endroit, pleinement conscient de la faiblesse du capitaine des glaces à toute stimulation sur cette zone de peau hypersensible. Comme prévu, il y eut une forte respiration, la prise sur l'épaule d'Ichigo se resserra sous le picotement envoutant, et un faible miaulement échappa aux lèvres offertes.

Satisfait de la musique à son oreille, l'adolescent déplacé sa main sur la poitrine vers le bas du ventre tonique, le bout de ses doigts courant paresseusement sur la peau douce. Ils tournèrent autour du nombril pendant un certain temps, ce qui fit se tortiller Hitsugaya sous la sensation de chatouille, avant de continuer jusqu'à ce que la main atteigne le membre à demi érigé.

Hitsugaya senti une autre main se glisser derrière lui pour soutenir sa tête inclinée et laissa échapper un souffle fragile quand une langue humide traça le contour de son oreille. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelques semaines à cause des examens de Kurosaki et la quantité énorme de travail à laquelle lui-même devait faire face, son corps avait été privé du touché sensuel, de la chaleur et était même plus réactif que d'habitude aux administrations honteuses de son amant.

Ichigo enterra son nez dans la douce touffe de coton, avec l'intention d'obtenir toutes les doses de sa drogue glacial qu'il avait manqué, et déplaça sa main droite, oh si lentement, sur toute la longueur de son petit ami tremblement, sentant naître en lui-même un début d'érection alors que d'appétissants gémissements faisaient écho dans son oreille.

"Mmm… Ichigo…"

Comme il aimait entendre son nom rouler sur cette langue en provenance de ces lèvres délicieuses; Ichigo laissa instantanément les doux fils soyeux de nuages blancs et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Toshiro.

Lorsque les lèvres brûlantes atterrirent sur les siennes, Hitsugaya releva la tête, rendant le baiser avec impatience. Ichigo grignota la lèvre inférieure avant de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche, ne laissant aucun recoin intact, remontant chaque ligne et chaque courbe de l'antre chaud. Ce n'est que lorsque leurs poumons surmenés crièrent et se débattirent pour obtenir de l'air que les deux amants passionnés réussirent à se séparer.

La respiration courte de son amant était rapide et hachée, presque irrégulière alors qu'il conservait le déplacement de sa main sur l'érection tendue et Ichigo effleura sa joue rougie d'un très léger baiser avant d'embrasser ses paupières qui étaient tout ce temps restées fermé.

"Toshiro, tu veux bien me montrer tes yeux?"

Saisissant à peine le sens des mots doux dans ce monde onirique du plaisir érotique, les brillants joyaux s'ouvrirent et Ichigo fut soufflé. Un sourire – et wow, pensa Hitsugaya, _wow_ - sexy s'installa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'avance et dépose des baisers tout le long de la mâchoire, sa langue curieuse sortant de temps en temps pour lécher quelques gouttelettes d'eau restantes.

Les yeux d'émeraude vitreux restèrent ouvert malgré les touchés taquins et fixait le plafond de la salle de bain rendue brumeuse par la vapeur d'eau chaude, avant de regarder vers le bas les indomptables mèches orange. S'en remettant entièrement à la prise de Kurosaki pour le soutenir, Hitsugaya leva les mains et les glissa à travers les mèches courtes qui lui chatouillaient les doigts; la dernière fois qu'il avait senti ces cheveux hirsutes avait eut lieu il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

Ichigo laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, il aimait avoir ces petites mains parfaites courant à travers ses cheveux. Il plongea vers le bas pour un autre baiser en effleurant le gland du membre dur de Toshiro avec son pouce et sourit lorsque les hanches étroites roulèrent sous sa main, un lourd gémissement faisant écho dans de la salle de bains. La chaleur de l'eau était désormais indiscernable de la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps se tordant sous lui et Ichigo avait à présent vraiment l'impression d'étouffer dans son shihakushou.

Quand il quitta les lèvres absolument envoutantes, Ichigo déglutit face à ce qu'il vit; les orbes sarcelles étaient brumeux avec une bonne dose de désir -qui était l'enfoiré qui avait dit qu'Hitsugaya Toshiro était un enfant- et le fixaient d'un air presque absent, les joues de porcelaine habituellement blanche étaient teintées de rouge et les lèvres désirables se séparaient pour laisser sortir de sensuels gémissements. C'était l'ultime expression de luxure d'Hitsugaya Toshiro et que l'enfer se déchaine si cela n'excitait pas complètement le substitut shinigami déjà bien chauffé.

"Merde."

Lorsque les yeux céruléens brumeux purent se concentrer un peu plus sur les siens et le regarder, Ichigo se lécha les lèvres.

"Ca devait être ta punition, mais maintenant je m'en fiche."

Hitsugaya ricana, bien que plutôt faiblement, perdu dans sa transe, tout en regardant l'adolescent se débarrasser de son shihakushou qui fut jeté à la hâte dans le vestiaire avant que Kurosaki n'entre dans le bain.

Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès - il ne le faisait jamais - mais il savait qu'il était tout simplement impossible à son amant de résister à son expression atypiquement effrénée quand elles étaient d'habitude toujours fermement maintenues sous son contrôle, surtout quand il savait que ce relâchement avait lieu à cause de lui. C'était, en termes simples, une expression 'chaude et renversante'; grossièrement dit, une expression 'JE VAIS AVOIR DU SEXE'.

Le regard sensuel d'Hitsugaya Toshiro était une chose que Kurosaki Ichigo ne pourrait jamais espérer défier.

Dès qu'Ichigo entra dans l'eau, il attira presque violement le petit garçon dans ses bras et réclama ses lèvres addictives d'un baiser rugueux à couper le souffle et qui sembla durer une éternité tandis que ses mains couraient sur le corps délectable. Étonnamment, ce fut lui qui fut le premier à s'éloigner; Ichigo enfouit son visage dans le cou de Toshiro et prit une profonde inspiration.

Cela ne cessait jamais de le surprendre de voir à quel point il se sentait incroyablement satisfait et complet lorsqu'un certain dragon glacial se trouvait dans ses bras. La seule, l'unique drogue au parfum frais rempli ses poumons en même temps que l'air chaud et humide et son cerveau faillit se retrouver en surcharge de sensation satisfaisante, avant même que les choses n'aient vraiment commencée.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je te le dis, ces examens sont le _mal _à l'état pur."

Hitsugaya rit doucement, ses yeux vert-mer étincelants d'amusement. La respiration de Kurosaki chatouillait sa peau hypersensible et il frissonna, appuyant sa joue contre les cheveux orange. Ses bras minces se lièrent autour de ses épaules larges et lui donnèrent une légère pression. Le capitaine glacial pouvait ne pas le dire de vive voix comme le faisait l'adolescent, mais cela lui avait aussi manqué, cette chaleur, cette passion et ce réconfort que Kurosaki lui donnait. Et bien que faire l'amour dès le réveil n'était -certainement- pas ce qu'Hitsugaya avait dans l'esprit, il l'accueillait avec plaisir. Il pouvait sentir le sourire de son amant sur son épaule suivi par un baiser papillon qui envoya un nouveau frisson dans son dos.

Ichigo remit Toshiro dans sa position inclinée précédente, le reposant avec beaucoup de douceur contre le bord de la baignoire avant de se positionner au-dessus de son amant. Les mains calleuses couraient à nouveau sur le torse fin, taquinant une paire de boules de chair durcies qui tombèrent sur leur chemin, tandis que la langue humide fit sa juste part de torture sur les épaules hypersensibles. Une main resta sur le mamelon impudent tandis que l'autre caressait l'intérieur de l'une des cuisses toniques, avant d'atterrir entre les jambes. Les bras de Toshiro se placèrent automatiquement autour du cou d'Ichigo alors que la main recommença à caresser le membre dur et que des gémissements lascifs s'échappèrent des lèvres appétissantes qu'Ichigo n'hésita pas à réclamer de sa propre bouche.

Les caresses étaient légères et tendres, et le pouce, taquin, passait de manière superficielle sur la fente du sexe. Les longs doigts étaient enroulés autour de la longueur et le bout des doigts glissaient sur la peau chaude, rendant insatisfaisant le simple gémissement capitaine hivernal au toucher.

Les caresses douces commencèrent bientôt à frustrer Hitsugaya qui pouvait sentir la chaleur monter de son bassin jusqu'à l'aine mais avant qu'il puisse se plaindre des taquineries de la main, ses passages se firent subitement plus audacieux et plus rapides, comme si Kurosaki avait lu son esprit. La tête aux cheveux blancs s'inclina en arrière, la poitrine imberbe montant et descendant rapidement alors que l'apogée approchait de plus en plus à chaque caresse ferme. De doux gémissements remplirent la salle de bain humide, s'amplifiant régulièrement et se faisant plus lourd, jusqu'à ce que deux petites mains serrent soudain les courtes mèches orange, les orbes bleues sarcelles se fermant fortement.

"I…chigo…!"

Ichigo regarda son petit-ami atteindre le bonheur suprême, perdu dans cet étalage enchanteur en dépit de la forte humidité, sa gorge s'était fortement asséchée, ses glandes salivaires apparemment défectueuses. Il déglutit sans s'en rendre compte et au moment où Hitsugaya réussit à reprendre ses esprits et retrouva une certaine force dans ses membres languissants, l'adolescent poussa quasiment un grognement d'une voix rauque alors que sa propre érection pleurait pour être elle aussi libérée. Cela faisait longtemps, trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'Ichigo avait vu ce visage, entendu cette musique sensuelle et il avait maintenant une sensation de faim, il était affamé de ce corps chaud, plus que jamais.

"J'AI. _BESOIN._ DE. TOI. Putain, désespérément."

Il y eut un doux rire, mais les yeux d'émeraude fixaient ceux chocolat, demandant silencieusement à Ichigo de réclamer ce que le jeune capitaine lui donnait volontiers. Ichigo aimait les moments comme ceux-là. Ca n'avait pas d'importance si Toshiro n'était pas généreux en paroles affectueuses ou mettait parfois en priorité son travail sur leur relation; bien sûr que ça le gênait, mais il avait déjà compris et accepté la distance et l'ardeur au travail du capitaine avant même qu'il ne lui ait avoué ses sentiments.

Ca n'avait pas d'importance parce que Kurosaki Ichigo savait qu'Hitsugaya Toshiro, le célèbre capitaine prodige de la dixième division, l'aimait lui, le substitut shinigami humain, tout comme lui l'aimait.

Ses bras enfermant étroitement la taille fine, Ichigo embrassa les lèvres qui faisaient la moue, dardant sa langue pour goûter leur douceur. Alors que son petit amant était perdu dans leur échange humide, il fit discrètement courir sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale, l'immergeant sous l'eau pour atteindre sa destination. Le substitut shinigami ne perdit pas une seconde et il y eut une tension soudaine dans le corps souple lorsqu'un doigt tournoya dans l'entrée serrée. Ichigo réussit à garder la main sur sa santé mentale avant que la dernière goutte ne fasse déborder le vase et garda leurs lèvres scellées tout en déplaçant lentement son doigt lorsque le corps se détendit à nouveau.

Toujours enfermé dans un baiser passionné et fougueux, Hitsugaya ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils sous la sensation étrangère, il avait presque oublié. Ca avait été une sensation étrange quand l'eau chaude est entré avec le doigt de l'adolescent, mais elle semblait fonctionner comme lubrifiant ainsi qu'un relaxant. Bientôt, il y eut trois doigts se déplaçant dans et hors du tunnel chaud et qui étiraient le petit capitaine pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et plus chaud à venir, quelque chose qu'Hitsugaya voulaient, qu'il avait _besoin_ de se sentir à l'intérieur de lui, maintenant que Kurosaki avait allumé un nouvel incendie en lui. Hitsugaya resserra sa prise autour du cou du shinigami remplaçant, enterrant son visage dans l'épaule large.

"Ichigo… c'est bon maintenant…"

Ichigo se recula un peu pour regarder le prodige avec inquiétude; autant qu'il voulait se plonger dans sa chaleur, autant il ne voulait pas blesser son prince enneigé. Le murmure fut fragile, confus, avec une respiration irrégulière.

"Tu es sûr…? Ca fait un moment…"

Lorsque le garçon aux cheveux blancs hocha la tête, Ichigo tient fermement sa taille et guida son amant sur son membre tremblant. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque la tête fut entrée ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps pour tous deux. Puis Toshiro, lentement, oh si lentement, se laissa tomber, prenant de plus en plus d'Ichigo en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement gainé. Ichigo le tenait fermement par la taille et les yeux bruns se fermèrent fortement face aux murs brûlants qui l'entouraient.

"Merde… Tu es encore plus serré que d'habitude…"

"Baka… Ferme-la…"

Ichigo se mit à rire de façon inégale tout en tenant solidement le corps sucrés dans ses bras, les mains délicates de Toshiro enterrées dans sa chevelure orange humide. Il se concentra sur une respiration profonde, se sentant dangereusement proche de l'orgasme face à la chaleur serrée que lui procurait son amant. Cela prenait toutes les parcelles de ses restes de bon sens pour l'empêcher d'empaler impitoyablement ce corps addictif. Quand les muscles tendus semblèrent s'être relâchés un peu, Ichigo murmura à l'oreille de Toshiro.

"…Je peux…?"

Il fallut quelques secondes avant son Yuki Hime ne grogne une faible réponse. Ichigo déplaça légèrement ses hanche pour faire un test et frotta rapidement le bas du dos de son amant impatient quand il entendit un gémissement presque inaudible, la tension brutale se répandant à travers le petit corps lui disait que Toshiro n'était évidemment pas encore prêt.

Le substitut shinigami resta sans bouger un peu plus longtemps puis Hitsugaya sortit la tête des épaules de l'adolescent aux cheveux orange, appuyant son front contre celui de son amant. Les yeux vert-mer étaient cachés derrière ses paupières, à la grande déception d'Ichigo, mais les mains délicates qui glissèrent jusqu'à prendre ses joues en coupe et la légère respiration chauffée du prodige sur son visage étaient délicieusement séduisantes.

"C'est bon…Bouge…"

Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en embrassant le nez fin qui touchait presque le sien et se berça doucement, l'eau ondulant à chaque mouvement. Hitsugaya laissa sortir un souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir retenu une fois que la douleur commença à s'émousser, remplacée par une sensation aveuglante familière se construisant lentement là où il était relié à l'adolescent aux cheveux orange.

L'érection pulsante commença à se déplacer dans et hors avec plus de facilité maintenant qu'Hitsugaya était désireux d'être rempli et l'eau, maintenant plus tiède que chaude, suivait leurs déplacements. Le capitaine toujours aussi si perspicace dû froncer les sourcils à la -pas nécessairement mauvaise mais- sensation étrange qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer, même perdu les brume du désir passionné.

"…L'eau…"

Aucun mot ne suivis après, mais Ichigo reçu le message après tout, c'était ce à quoi lui aussi pensait. Le fluide chaud était entré dans le tunnel brulant avec son membre frémissant et l'eau qui n'était pas assez chanceuse pour goûter la douceur de l'étroitesse de son petit dragon s'agitait autour d'eux, ses ondulations se renforçant au fur et à mesure que les coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus désespérés et nécessiteux.

"Je pensais justement ça…"

Réussit-il à marmonner avec un rire essoufflé tout en pénétrant d'un coup violent la chaleur serré.

"Aah! Seigneur, Ichigo…"

Ichigo gémit quand les murs se resserrèrent encore d'avantage autour de son sexe douloureusement dur il déplaça rapidement ses bras autour de la taille mince, ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Une fois placé dans le bon l'angle, le rythme commença à accélérer et bientôt le corps fin se déplaçait en cadence avec lui pour des pénétrations plus fortes et plus profondes, se contractant involontairement à chaque fois qu'Ichigo frappait sa prostate.

Le capitaine des glaces avait désormais totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même tandis qu'Ichigo le pilonnait impitoyablement, la sensation d'être remplis par l'adolescent lui faisait se sentir si satisfait, parfaitement complet, et plus que tout, lui donnait envie de plus. L'eau commença à déborder sous les mouvements rudes, mais le couple ne s'en préoccupa pas, tout perdu qu'ils étaient dans le plaisir passionné, leurs lèvres constamment à la recherche de celles de l'autre pour relayer le message tacite de leur amour.

"Ichigo… Je vais… Aah…"

"Juste… un peu…"

Incapable de produire une phrase complète, Ichigo glissa rapidement une main entre eux et trouva l'érection de son amant. La respiration à son oreille se bloqua à nouveau et l'adolescent fit de petits cercles sur la tête du membre négligé avant d'entamer un mouvement de pompe soutenu, en rythme avec ses propres coups de rein. Le gémissement haletant se transforma presque en cris tandis que des vagues de plaisir incroyable s'abattaient sur le garçon aux cheveux blancs et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne vienne en criant le nom de l'autre.

"Seigneur… Aah… Ichigo…!"

Les bras autour du cou d'Ichigo se serrèrent et les murs à l'intérieur de Toshiro se resserrèrent dans un étau ferme autour de lui alors que le capitaine atteignait l'orgasme et Ichigo, incapable de tenir le plus longtemps, réussit à accomplir une dernière puissante poussée avant de remplir son amant avec ses flots nacrés.

Les sons d'halètements rugueux et irréguliers remplirent la salle de bain désormais silencieuse tandis que les deux amants revenaient lentement sur terre -ou à la Soul Society- après avoir atteint l'euphorie, l'eau autrefois tumultueuse était désormais à nouveau calme. Ichigo était penché sur le bord de la baignoire avec Toshiro dans ses bras qui enveloppaient lâchement le dos du plus petit, le corps inerte pressé contre lui. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que le prodige ne réussisse à se décoller lui-même de l'adolescence et à se tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes pour sortir l'eau tiède, pour ne pas mentionner salie. Ichigo bougea également pour sortir de la baignoire quand Toshiro posa sur lui un regard indécis avec un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres légèrement meurtries et se plaint.

"Maintenant tu as ruiné mon bain."

"Mais c'était beaucoup plus amusant, n'est-ce pas?"

Hitsugaya se contenta de rire doucement et prit un seau pour y mettre de l'eau propre cette fraise devenait trop effrontée pour son propre bien depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et pire encore, il devenait trop doux avec cet idiot.

Ichigo attrapa un savon trouvé dans un seau vide sur le sol et après l'avoir frotté sur un gant de toilette, il se plaça derrière son petit ami et commença à nettoyer le corps appétissant dans lequel il venait de plonger. Hitsugaya se détendit sous le touché, laissant l'adolescent aux cheveux orange le caresser délicatement avec le gant couvert de bulles de velours, bien que, sans trop de surprise, il ne laissa pas le moment passer sans rien dire.

"Ne cherche pas à aller plus loin, le petit déjeuner nous attend."

Ichigo lâcha un petit rire à l'avertissement, plantant un baiser papillon sur la joue de porcelaine humide.

"Je sais, j'ai faim, aussi."

-Xxxxxxxxxx-IchiHitsu-xxxxxxxxxX-

Quand ils arrivèrent au salon (Ichigo avait écouté l'avertissement de Toshiro; son doux dragon n'était pas exactement une personne pour le sexe matinal, alors c'était à son tour d'être gentil), ils trouvèrent leur petit déjeuner qui les attendait, comme indiqué. C'était un repas simple mais chaleureux et ils prirent le temps de profiter de la nourriture avant de finalement arriver d'avoir une vraie conversation au sujet de leurs vies séparées, à commencer par Fraisy.

"Puisque tu as passé tes dernière examens, je suppose que tu vas bientôt avoir tes vacances d'hiver."

"Ouais, j'ai quelque chose à te dire à ce sujet. L'une de mes sœurs va aller dans une sorte de camp de football pendant un mois alors je vais devoir aider mon père à sa clinique."

"Je prie pour la sécurité des patients."

Ichigo leva les yeux au commentaire mordant que le capitaine avait émis sans même sourciller, avant de sourire avec un clin d'oeil significatif.

"Peut-être que tu devrais venir à la clinique et acquérir une expérience _personnelle_ de mes soins professionnels."

"Peu importe."

Ichigo eut un petit rire à la rougeur des joues et retourna à ce qu'il disait à l'origine.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je serais bloqué ce mois là, mais je devrais être capable de sortir les dimanche."

Hitsugaya leva les yeux un instant mais ne tarda pas à hocher la tête sans mots et retourna à son petit déjeuner. Ichigo se demanda brièvement si c'était un signe de la déception du capitaine glacial et ajouta la dernière partie des nouvelles, gardant ses yeux sur le visage de Toshiro, mais le masque stoïque resta ferme, ne trahissant rien.

"Je vais avoir un autre mois de libre avant la rentrée, alors je pourrais rester ici."

Hitsugaya ricana.

"Ça va devenir bruyant ici."

"Si je peux te garder dans ta chambre pour le mois entier, c'est sûr."

Ichigo ri au regard noir du capitaine, ses joues de bébé avaient pris une couleur rouge cramoisi. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, Satsuki vint pour débarrasser. Ils prirent un coussin supplémentaire pour Ichigo avant de passer dans le jardin arrière, une tasse de thé vert dans leurs mains. Le jardin était assez vide car c'était l'hiver et le vent vif était fort, mais agréablement frais. Hitsugaya, comme prévu, n'était pas affecté par la température glaciale dans son yukata aussi blanc que ses cheveux.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?"

Le capitaine des glaces haussa nonchalamment les épaules à la question.

"Pas grand-chose. Comme d'habitude."

"Tu dis toujours ça."

"Parce que c'est ce qui arrive. Il ne peut pas arriver grand chose ici sans Aizen et ses sous-fifres, contrairement à ta vie chaotique dans le monde réel."

"Et que dire de ces meurtres?"

Hitsugaya fronça un peu les sourcils à la question, le souvenir de la dernière réunion des capitaines revenant à lui.

Parfois, quand Ichigo restait plus de quelques heures, il rendait également visité à ses amis, la liste était assez longue; Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuuhei, Kira, et le tout dernier ajout à sa liste d'amis 'morts', Gin. La plupart du temps il lui rendait visite seul puisque que l'inflexible prodige refusait tout net de laisser son travail en plan. C'est à partir de l'une de ces réunions qu'il avait entendu parler de ces meurtres étranges.

Hitsugaya parlait rarement des affaires de la Soul Society au substitut shinigami à moins que cela les concerne lui et le monde humain ou que Kurosaki lui pose en premier des questions sur une affaire spécifique. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son amant, c'était une simple sa personnalité qui faisait qu'il ne parlait pas avec légèreté de son travail.

"Il y en a eu un autre il ya deux jours, enfin, il y a trois nuits, mais je ne sais pas vraiment grand-chose d'autre puisque l'enquête est toujours à accès limité."

"Mais il y a quelque chose qui t'ennui."

Hitsugaya regarda Kurosaki avec des yeux étonnés face à la remarque inattendue.

"Quoi?"

Ichigo haussa nonchalamment les épaules en sirotant son thé. On pouvait en effet dire que son amant avait une certaine obsession pour le thé vert et avait finalement déteint sur lui apparemment le thé chaud était la seule chose qui permettait au capitaine irritable de tenir la journée, plus précisément, les journées avec Matsumoto Rangiku qui avait un certain talent pour ignorer les montagnes de papiers.

"Tu avais ce regard."

Un sourcil blanc monta face à la réponse inhabituellement courte de l'adolescent aux cheveux orange c'était habituellement ce qu'Hitsugaya faisait, pas le bruyant et effronté substitut shinigami. Peut-être que le goût nouvellement trouvé pour le thé vert n'était pas la seule chose qui avait déteint sur lui; pas étonnant qu'il reçoive des remarques courtes de la part de cette stupide tête de carotte.

"Ce regard?"

"Le regarde qui dit qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse."

Hitsugaya cligna des yeux. Quand est-ce que cet impudent rouquin était parvenu à le connaitre assez bien pour pouvoir lire tous ces petits signes subtils? Ichigo eut un petit rire au regard stupéfait du capitaine généralement stoïque.

"Je suis ton petit-ami, Toshiro, je t'aime. Je t'observe toujours, mais pas comme un harceleur effrayant. Tu as vécu avec moi pendant presque un an et tu n'es pas aussi impassible que tu penses l'être, du moins pas pour moi. "

Avec l'apparition d'une légère rougeur, Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils et se détourna de la fraise qui ricanait mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirant quand il sentit les bras forts venir se placer autour de lui et son dos être tiré contre le corps chaux et réconfortant de Kurosaki. Le plus grand embrassa la crinière enneigée avant de demander.

"Alors? Qu'est ce que c'est?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Ichigo leva un sourcil à la réponse, donc il y avait parfois des choses que le jeune génie ne savait pas.

"Tu ne sais pas?"

"Mm."

"C'est étrange. "

Quand il entendit Toshiro soupirer lourdement, Ichigo changea rapidement de sujet. C'était un sujet déprimant et Ichigo ne voulait pas ruiner leur matinée paisible -ou n'importe quelle minute des prochaines 48 heures- en rappelant son petit-ami accro au travail de quelque chose ressemblant même de loin à son travail.

"Je dirais que tu es trop fatigué par le surmenage. Quoi qu'il en soit, puisque c'est ton jour de congé exceptionnel, que comptes-tu faire?"

Hitsugaya s'attarda sur la question, c'était une journée froide mais agréable, les nuages blancs glissaient sur le ciel bleu clair. Il n'avait honnêtement rien en tête et comme le travail n'était pas une option, il se retrouva avec rien d'autre à faire.

"Aucune idée. A quoi penses-tu?"

Ichigo blotti son nez dans les douces mèches blanches et s'abreuva de l'odeur que lui avait tellement manqué.

"Je m'en fiche tant que je peux rester avec toi."

"Comme c'est romantique."

Le ton du capitaine était assez clair pour que même la tête de carotte bornée puisse capter le sarcasme taquin.

"Ah, tu me blesses, Yuki Hime, je ne t'ai pas manqué?"

Ichigo se mit à rire quand il sentit une petite main gifler son bras avant de saisir ses mains jointes. Il embrassa le dessus de la tête avant de retourner l'enfant dans ses bras, se penchant pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Toshiro. Le contact chaleureux était léger et doux comme une berceuse attrayante et un sourire confortable apparu sur leurs visages quand ils se séparèrent.

"Je ne plaisantais pas, tu sais."

Hitsugaya ne dit rien, mais enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de Kurosaki et se blotti dans les bras. Se détendant dans le réconfort chaleureux que seul l'adolescent pouvait offrir, il laissa son esprit dériver, oubliant tout au sujet des meurtres, des hollows, et de la paperasse, juste pour un instant, gravant dans son esprit ce moment pacifique qui lui donnait la sensation d'être complet. Avant même qu'il ne le remarque, un murmure sorti de ses lèvres.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi."

Ichigo réussit à réprimer son rire et resserra sa prise sur le capitaine acharné qui semblait avoir réussi à se surprendre lui-même. Bien que cela arrive encore un peu trop rarement, il y avait des moments comme ceux-là où il devenait tout à fait évident que le dragon glacial tenait pour lui le même amour intense que celui d'Ichigo à son encontre et Ichigo chérissait chacun de ces moments. Il blotti d'avantage le corps chaud dans bras, souriant dans les pointes soyeuses. Il n'y avait aucun doute, chaque fois qu'il voyait Hitsugaya Toshiro et le tenait, cela devenait plus clair, son cœur appartenait à ce petit garçon dans ses bras, où que celui-ci aille.

"Toshiro".

Hitsugaya leva les yeux en réponse au ton de Kurosaki, il était exceptionnellement bas et tranquille, rempli avec une telle sincérité.

"Oui…?"

"Tadaima." (AN: Je suis à la maison)

Les yeux turquoise s'écarquillèrent puis progressivement, un petit sourire éclaira le visage du capitaine glacé tandis un seul mot significatif s'imposait à lui. Les petites mains dans le dos d'Ichigo serrèrent le tissu noir avant qu'une réponse feutrée ne vienne.

"Okairi." (AN: Bienvenue à la maison)

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice<strong>

Fini pour ce chapitre

Un long retard, vraiment désolée. Je voudrais vous dire un merci pour toutes vos reviews. Dédicace spéciale à Beautymanga qui m'a relancé plusieurs fois pour que je travaille le chapitre 3, merci de m'avoir poussé autant.

Le prochain chapitre est à peine un poil moins long que celui-ci. Normalement en faisant une page par jour je ne devrais pas avoir de problème mais (car bien sûr il y a un mais) je vais avoir mes examens dans 10 jours et après je me cherche un travail (je suis à la déche avec mon permis) alors il se pourra qu'il y ait quelques jours de retard. Je vais faire au mieux pour que ça n'arrive pas mais je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.


End file.
